


Can I get a redo (Please?)

by Fandomgirl445



Series: A regressed life. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Tony Stark, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce is a sweet pea with anger problems., Bucky's more a mom, Clints a good dad, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, He just knows he isn't in danger and being a brat., He wants cuddles, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Natasha Romanov, M/M, Mother hen Bucky for the win, Multi, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha does not understand, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Save Me, Serious Wanda hate, She's an ass, Spankings, Steve and Bucky are ok dads, Steve and Bucky are sorry, The hulk is still in Bruce, They try to help, Timeouts, Toddler Bruce Banner, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a baby, Tony-centric, Wetting, bed wetting, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: After a battle with a mad scientist goes a bit haywire, Bruce, Natasha and Tony get regressed back to childhood. Tony was the closest so he became the youngest, Bruce not far behind and Natasha following him.Now Clint, Steve and Bucky are trying to handle the children whilst SHEILD work their asses off to fix the mess that was made.Wanda is not a nice girl in this. Sam and Scott are the awkward uncles that show up at random and try to be cool but in reality their weird and are only good for food.





	1. Everything is fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing.
> 
> Guys....I should be sleeping. I have exams.
> 
> BUT I HAVE A LAPTOP, LOUD MUSIC AND CAT CUDDLES SO FUCK THAT.
> 
> Also. IF SOME ONE CAN TELL ME HOW TO PUT PICTURES IN THAT'D BE GREAT SO I CAN SHOW THE CABIN.

Tony stared at his the doctors silently. There had been a slight miscalculation at what they where fighting and now he, Bruce and Natasha had been compromised.

They where all children.

Ok, not children. Natasha was around five, Bruce was three and Tony well, they where struggling to pin point his age because of his height and nourishment. They'd been poking and prodding him for almost an hour and where continuing to try and poke at the arch reactor. It had thankfully shrunk down with his body but he was getting more and more frustrated. Another hand reached towards the reactor and he slapped it away. "No!" He grunts out, the doctors huff angrily. The doors suddenly opened and Tony spotted Steve, he shrunk back a bit at the sight. The accords had been fixed to Steve and the teams specifics but that didn't mean Tony was 100% happy with the team, he still remembered the beating he and Bucky gave him.

"I think that's enough." Steve's voice held no room for argument and the doctors immediately backed off. Tony watched them, suddenly wishing they argued as the man in front of him approached. "How old is he?" Steve asks, hands reaching out to take him. Tony did the first thing that came to mind and screamed loudly making the soldier flinch a bit.

"We've estimated to around 18 months sir." A doctor says over the screams of Tony, who gets louder any time Steve puts his hands near him. Steve looks at Tony like a kicked puppy before picking up the screaming baby and walking towards the exit.

"Any information send it to me." He says bouncing the boy a bit to calm him down. Tony just shouted louder and Steve flinched again at the sound. He spotted Clint who was currently chatting with Natasha and Bruce.

"Clint." He calls and the archer looks over. Eyes wide and walks over and takes Tony in his hands and hushes him gently. 

"Shhh it's ok. The docs are gone Tony" Clint mumbles to him, Tony clings tighter to him and just sobs into the mans chest. Clint tsks looking to Steve. "He's exhausted Cap. Look at this, an hour of being prodded by doctors after a 3 hour fight? He's probably ready to crash. What did they say his age was?" Clint asked, Tony tried to convey that no he wasn't a sleepy baby but the bouncing was making him tired.

"They said 18 months." Steve's voice says softly and Clint rolls his eyes. 

"Great." He mutters and sways with the tot. "Grab the other two. We need to get to a store ASAP and grab some supplies." He mutters, Tony tried to get his words out to ask what he meant but all he managed was annoying baby babble. The last thing he remembered was being hushed gently till he fell asleep.

***************

Tony woke up to arguing. He didn't know what was going on but something cold was on his head and running over his forehead in a relaxing rhythm. Tony listened to the arguments, keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm not wearin' it!" A child's voice shouts, a groan follows it.

"Bruce. Please, it's only a pull-up. It's a precaution. You know kids your age are starting potty training or in the middle of it." That sounded like Clint. "And Natasha. It's just a shirt and trousers. I know you don't like pink but it's all we could grab for now. Just wait till Steve gets home with more clothes and I promise you that we'll burn the shirt." He sounded desperate.

"That's-I'm an adult Clint! I don't need pull-ups!" Clint's sigh is heard and a low whimper from Bruce had Tony piece together that Clint had managed to get him into the pull ups. Clint's voice echo's through the room. "Put the clothes on ok? Bucky. Hand me the babe. He probably needs a change" Tony almost wanted to ask who the baby was when he felt hands tightening on him. "Bucky. I know he's cute and tiny but if that engineer wakes up screaming you're going to drop him" Clint says seriously and Tony's heart stops at the realisation he was being held by one of the men that almost killed him. An incredibly loud wail scraped through his throat and he felt the hand around him tighten more. "Told you." He said simply and he felt a new pair of hands take him.

"Why is Tony yelling so much?" Natasha's voice asks, it was a bit high pitched and held a serious Russian accent. Tony could feel Clint bouncing him a bit and hushing him.

"It's ok Tony, just a bad dream." Clint mumbles to him and he feels the man turn. "It's what kids Tony's age do when they're scared, tired, hungry or wet. They cry. He can talk but he's probably really **really** tired still and most likely had a nightmare." Clint said softly and he heard Natasha scoff.

"I'm not a child. Do not talk down to me." She mumbles. "And who says he is not crying because the two men that left him battered and bruised walked into the room?" She asks and Tony feels Clint stiffen. "Let me rephrase that. Tony is surrounded by a team of people who walked out on him, not only that he also has to worry about Scarlet Witch. We know she is dis...disliking on Tony." She grunts out and Bucky sighs in annoyance. 

"The tiny spider has a point." He breaths out, Tony had stopped wailing now but he was still sobbing quietly into Clint's shoulder. "If anything. We should keep him away from the witch. She has already stated before her dislike for him and would be thrilled to leave the babe with nightmares. She is not a nice dame." Tony perks up at the familiar speech and finally stops sobbing enough to open his eyes.

"I don't know where to though. Tony sold the tower because of the attacks and the compound houses her and the red man, Ant guy and Falcon head." He mutters. Tony lifts his head up awkwardly and sniffles. 

"Cabin....Mont....Mon....Montan..." He grumbles loudly, Clint gives him a soft smile and finishes for him.

"Cabin in Montana?" He asks and Tony nods his little head and Clint coo's lightly. "Ok, I'll phone up Pepper and grab the keys from her. Bucky....think you and Steve can handle the kids until then?" He asks. Bruce and Natasha growl out angrily.

"Not kids!" Tony ignores them as Clint continues to rub and pat his back. He grunts when he feels the man move his hand to his butt. Tony blinks in surprise as he looked down at him self and blushed, He was in a light blue sleeper suite with feet and he could feel Clint padding at a diaper.

"Ok, good you're dry. Didn't want to change you again." Tony tensed at that and Clint winced. "Sorry. It's something you'll need to get used to till the doctors figure this out." He mutters. Bruce is looking up at Clint and Tony finally takes in both his and Natasha's appearance.

Bruce was standing with a slight hunch of his shoulders, his hair was a curly brown mop on his head and his large honey coloured doe eyes where staring up at him. Tony noticed his skin was slightly more tanned in this stage of his life and he had a few very light freckles covering his nose most likely from the sun he would of seen as a child, he was skinny for a kid. He was currently dressed in a pair of brown shorts and a long sleeved green shirt.

Natasha was the pinnacle of annoyed child. She had shoulder length red hair that rested on her shoulders, her already striking green eyes seemed to glow from the fringe that where shadowed by the ginger locks. She had pale skin and was also on the skinny side. Apparently some idiot who brought the clothes thought it was ok to put her in a pink shirt with 'flower power' written on it and a pair of trousers. She looked thankful not to be in a dress.

Tony let out a weak whimper as Bucky came into view, the man was a lot more intimidating now that he was this small but his face was soft and he looked ready to scoop Tony out of Clint's arms in a moments notice. Instead he lifted Bruce up and placed him on his hip.

"I can handle children. Be quick" He says to Clint, holding his human arm out for the boy. Tony clung to Clint with all his might but still ended up in Bucky's arms. "Back in an hour tops. Just keep them on the plane." Clint left soon after that.

/////////////////

Wanda was laughing about the mess. "So they'll bring Stark here yes? The baby finally looking his age." She growls out, red sparks flowing from her hands. Sam looked over at her from his cup of coffee.

"I don't think they'll bring them here. Not...with certain people." He stopped him self, wanting to live to see tomorrow. Himself, Scott and the original members of the team minus Steve weren't the biggest fans of Wanda and a lot of the time had to deal with the after math when she went after Tony. The amount of times he'd walked in to find Tony having a panic attack over something that didn't happen, a red glow in his eyes was enough to make him sick. No. Sam didn't like Wanda. But Steve wanted her to stay.

"They will. Else Steve will worry that we'll think were being excluded or he doesn't trust us." Scott's voice mutters. "They might not stay but They'll visit at some point" He sighs out, looking over the report. "I can't believe some fucking scientist had managed to turn two of the smartest men in the world and a super spy into children." He was annoyed.

"Steve trusts me. I do not know about you two" Wanda says casually and Sam has to bite his tongue. Turning to Scott he smiles stiffly.

"Ok Ant Boy. Lets go for a run." He drags Scott out side and places a call. "Yeah. Clint, if you bring them to the compound at all during this, make sure Wanda's not here." He tells him of all the shit Wanda's been talking and sighs. "See you later." He hangs up. 

"So?" Scott asks softly. Sam looks at him with a groan.

"You're staying with me in DC until this gets sorted, He doesn't like the way Wanda's sounding and thinks she might turn on us if Tony isn't around." He mutters. "Wish Thor was here, he'd just smack her back a few pegs" He mutters and Scott chuckles.

////////

They'd finally made it to the cabin. The other's had gasped at the sight of it and Tony just stared at them in silence. It wasn't that impressive.

Just a two story log cabin with a porch and 6 bed rooms, a front room, a kitchen, study, library and massive windows. Ok he can admit that the view was amazing, the cabin was sitting a few feet away from a lake that spread about a mile and there was no other cabins in sight. Tony owned at least 4 miles of the land surrounding it and it was fenced off to stop people from walking in.

Tony was also painfully aware of the fact that the drive there had been in a brand new family style mini van. He'd spent the trip in a car seat, Bruce and Natasha in booster seats. He'd also been informed that 3 of the rooms had been renovated to suite their needs and made to their specific likes. Tony wasn't looking forward to seeing it. They'd arrived around ten pm. They where all exhausted and Tony could admit he'd just look at his room another day. For now all he wanted to do was sleep and that's what he did.

Too bad no one told him that he'd be relieving his worst nightmares for the night.


	2. The morning

Tony woke up shaking and crying.

It was something that was quickly becoming a norm for him and he wasn't enjoying it. He could hear his own ear piercing shrieks as he looked around at the darkness of the room. He could still feel everything that happened in his nightmare. Tony continued to cry and clung to his blanket in fear. The lights flashed on and Tony's eyes scrunched shut and he sobbed louder. He felt large hands grab him and lift him up before he was rested on a broad chest and pats where being placed on his back. Tony continued to cry but it was no longer wails but soft sobs. He finally opened his eyes to see Bucky looking down at him with a smile, Tony knew he should've started crying again but for some reason that smile made him feel better. "Hey little engineer." He mumbles to Tony, his hand still patting his back lightly. "Did you have a bad dream?" Tony flushed a little and looked away.

"N...no." He mumbles, Bucky chuckles. Tony liked that, Bucky's chest vibrated as he did so and it was comforting. 

"Sure. Come on. Lets get you changed and then back to bed" Bucky says gently, he takes the squirming baby over to the changing table and Tony finally takes a look at his room.

It was medium sized room where all 4 falls where painted red and gold, each wall held childish pictures and Tony felt a blush at how much of a nursery this room represented. The crib was a dark oak colour and the changing table was covered in little cogs. There was a rocking chair in the corner and a crate with toys next to it. Medium sized window's lined the back of the room. He almost jumped when he felt Bucky move to the diaper tabs and kicked out.

"NO!" He squeaks out, his face flushing with embarrassment when Bucky ignores him and does so anyway. He almost melts away when Bucky starts cooing to him.

"Look at you, such a big boy with only a wet diaper. Being a brave big boy for us whilst we sort everything" Bucky coo'd and Tony was pretty sure he was teasing him. "Lets see if you can stay my big guy and go to sleep by your self yeah?" Bucky coo'd finishing with the diaper, Tony glared at him angrily as he was lifted up into Bucky's arms again.

"Bucky?" Clint's voice rings through the room and the man turns his body towards him, Tony takes in Clint's sleep filled eyes and messed hair. "Jesus, is he up again? That's the fifth time tonight." He moved into the room and cupped Tony's face. Brushing at the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Little bug seems more awake than before. Think he might be more aware right now what's going on" Bucky mumbles and Clint snorts.

"You don't say." He mutters. "Steve's dealing with Bruce, poor guy had an accident in bed" He kissed Tony's head and pulled the mobile over to him before turning it on. "If you pop him back in, this should send him off. I'll leave a night light on too, just in case" Clint mutters. Tony looked shocked that he'd woken up so often, but then again sleep was clouding his mind to much to care. He didn't even spit out the pacifier that was placed in his mouth as Bucky brushed his curls until his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

************

The adults where exhausted.

All together Tony had woken up eight times all together and the last time he'd woken up was 6 am. He didn't want to sleep after that, he stayed firmly attached to Clint's side crying the moment he was put down. The adults could see he was embarrassed by how clingy he was being but didn't comment, it was hard on all of them. Clint held Tony as the two soldiers cooked breakfast for the sleeping toddler and child. Tony glanced at the two men who made small jabs at each other with a frown. Clint's hand brushed across his back making the boy squirm a little. "Steve, take the monster a second" He stands up and Tony's heart stops, Steve blinks and puts his hands up to stop Clint.

"He freaks out at either of us touching him and-" Clint didn't give him any more time as he shoved the curled up baby into his arms and walks off. Tony immediately stiffened, remembering the fight they had and lets out a loud pitiful whimper. Steve flinched and bounced him a little. "h...Hey Tony....I don't know where your head is right now but I...I really want to apologise for what happened" He states and Tony looks up at him. "...I get it. You where mad, furious. You wanted Bucky to pay and where acting on impulse, I shouldn't have gotten so involved in the fight. I should of stopped punching the moment your helmet came off.....I should have told you. We both should of." Tony looked away, he hated to admit that Steve had his valid points but Tony didn't like the fact he couldn't respond.

"St...St'v...C.." He grunted, his tiny fist connecting with Steve's chest in anger. Bucky chuckled from beside them both.

"Steve. Apologise when he's an adult ok?" Bucky says serving pancakes onto 5 separate plates. Tony looked confused and wiggled in Steve's arms as Bucky added Bruce's, Natasha's, Clint's, Steve's and his own favourite toppings on each. Tony looked up at the two with drawn together eyebrows as Clint ushered the two sleepy older children into the room. "Food is served" Bucky says calmly, placing all of the plates on the table. Tony puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and looks at the adults who start eating, Tony still in Steve's arms as he sat down gave a loud grunt and looked at the blonde man.

"Me. Eat?" He slurs out and Steve pets his head like he was some damn kid.

"We have to wait for yours Tony. It's heating up" Steve says calmly, Tony tries to squirm and see what he had but Steve held him firmly in place. Bucky left the table a few minutes later and returned with not only a bottle of formula but a small bowl of porridge.

"No!" He squeaks out, pointing at the bottle. Clint snickers from his chair next to Natasha and Bruce before sighing.

"Tony, you need the calcium and nutrients that are in that formula." He says matter of factly and god was Tony confused on when Clint became the voice of reason. He puffed out his cheeks quietly.

"No." He responds, Clint rolled his eyes and looked to Steve expectantly. The soldier picked up the bottle and brought it towards Tony, who in turn tried to wiggle away. This didn't end well as the wiggling led to him almost hitting the floor, thank god for Bucky being so fast. Tony struggled a little more in the soldier's arms. Repeating the same word over and over again. "NO! No!" He whined. Bucky wasn't taking it and just popped the nipple of the bottle into his mouth with an aggravated huff.

"Shut up. Drink up. Grow up" Bucky states simply, feeding Tony the bottle whilst deciding to make small talk with the older two. Natasha was finished with her food and quietly helping Bruce aim for his mouth a bit whilst talking.

"I do not like this body. How long will it take to be back to normal?" She asked, the three adults share a look.

"We don't know Nat. But as soon as we do, we'll let you know. Why don't you go and....watch some TV? You don't have Clint here trying to watch his bad movies because he'll be going back to the compound to...check on things" Steve's voice was uncertain, Tony knew what he meant and he knew that they all knew that. Steve wanted Wanda looked at, he hadn't digested the news that she was glad that Tony was shrunk well, or the fact she had no remorse for the three teammates. He was worried, about them or her he wasn't sure.

"Fiiineee. Come on Bruce. There's a documentary on zoo's on in 20 minutes" She dragged the smaller boy away from the table just as Tony finished his bottle. Tony grunted in annoyance as he was burped and then fed spoon after spoon of porridge. Not a single word was said about Tony's clinginess fading away after that.

**************

Bruce sat quietly next to Tony and Natasha whilst the two adults busied them selves around the house. He had been watching the youngest of them snap his head up a few times and was clearly starting to get tired. Bruce wouldn't admit he was getting tired as well, but it was only ten in the morning, they'd had breakfast just three hours before. Neither of them should be tired, but here they where, fighting sleep every few seconds and Natasha was teasing them with it. "If you close your eyes again I'll tell them." She threats and Bruce glares at her.

"That's not fair" He grunts out, glaring at the 'older girl' with a blush. Tony glanced at them, swaying slightly as a small yawn escapes him. "Tony's small and he's going to need sleep. I'm only a little tired because Someone crawled into my bed last night because of a bad dream" Bruce shot low and Natasha gave a wicked grin.

"Oh, Shame. Hey isn't it funny that you haven't used the toilet since you went to bed last night?" She asks and Bruce paled. Realising that shit, yeah he needed the toilet. He attempted to get off the sofa before Natasha yells out to Bucky and Steve. "Bruce needs to pee or he'll have an accident!" The room fell silent before Steve rushed in and grabbed him up.

"Don't pee." Steve begged and Bruce felt his face heat up. He was going to get her back for this. Whilst that was going on Nat looked to Bucky who was watching Tony closely.

"That wasn't Nice Natasha" He said evenly, She looked to him confused and almost jumped when his metal arm pointed to the corner of the room. "Time out. 5 minutes go." He ordered and the girl grunted, following his orders. Steve and Bruce returned, the boy a blushing mess and Steve looking proud. "I see someone made it?" He asks, Steve nods looking like he'd been the one to achieve the goal when it was Bruce's win.

"So. I think it's time for a N.A.P Because all three look..." Steve says indicating to them, Nat had bags forming under eyes, Bruce was tripping over his feet and Tony was already asleep. Natasha immediately caught on and almost ran but one look from Bucky told her to stay in the corner.

"Not tired." Bruce's soft voice argued and Steve smiled down at him. 

"I think you are Bruce. Come on, you and Tash can sleep in my and Bucky's bed for the nap ok?" Bruce seemed unsure for a few minutes before taking Steve's hand, Bucky released Nat from the corner and she bolted over to Steve to go to bed. Bucky was exhausted.

Bucky took a nap with Tony.


	3. A day at the park

_**Wanda was livid.** _

_**Alone in the compound with no word on what was going on, she was starting to lose her mind.** _

_**She was going to find them, even if it meant danger.** _

***************************

Steve and Bucky relaxed as they watched Bruce and Natasha draw on the small coffee table in the front room. Tony was pouting on Steve's lap as he watched them play, Bucky breathed a loud sigh as he flicked through his book. "I'm borrrreeeeddddd" Bucky complains and Steve smirks a bit.

"Oh hi bored I'm-OWWWW" He yelped as Bucky wacked him with the book. "I'm with child!" Steve grunts out, holding Tony close to him, Tony grunted and wiggled in his hold. Since that morning Steve had been obsessed with holding Tony and he was getting annoyed.

"Your 'Child' is about to bite your arm off." He pauses. "Ok, gum it off." He cracked a grin and Tony glared at him instead. Steve sighs a bit.

"If you're that bored, go play with Tasha and Bruce. They could use some time outside whilst I get this one fed and check in with Clint." Steve says calmly. Tony looks shocked that he wasn't going out side but didn't argue. Bruce and Natasha bolted up and almost made it out the door but Bucky had managed to grab them both. 

"Yeah like I'm about to let you run off without some insurance." He clicked two child leashes on them and watched as they glared at him. "Don't give me that look. I am not dealing with Spider and Green bean hunting today thank you." He says seriously and ushers them out side. Tony glanced at Steve as they where left alone and gulped slightly. Steve smiled at him and started to move to the kitchen.

"I know you're going to hate this part but you need a bottle Tony." He says calmly and Tony let out an angry grunt. "I know. I'm mean." He grinned at the baby who huffed. "Lets get you fed."

/////////

Bucky ushered the two wild children into the family van and drove them down the long stretch of road, soon arriving at an empty park. "All right. Stay inside the fence. If I find you out side of it, I'll spank your butts back to adult hood." He warns and the two roll their eyes as he lets them loose into the park. Watching from a small bench just out side of it. Natasha had dragged Bruce straight over to the sand pit and promptly left him there whilst she explored. Bucky rolled his eyes, aware that she was scooping out the area to insure it's safety. It didn't take long for other parents to show up.

A group of women wondered over to him, all looking like hungry middle aged women. "Hey there. Which one's your little munchkin?" A large red headed women asks, tilting her head. Bucky bites back a smirk and gives her a smile before indicating with his metal hand towards Bruce.

"My little boy is over there and my little girl..." He spots Natasha climbing on the monkey bars. "Is just over there." He says smiling. The women eye 'his' children with awe.

"Must have a beautiful mother" A blonde soccer mom comments, clearly fishing. "Where is she?" She asks, Bucky bites back a smile.

"They don't have a mother." He responds smoothly, though he'd defiantly call Steve a mother hen. The women smile at each other.

"A single dad? How noble. Must be quiet a handful?" The red head responded, Bucky snorted a bit and a small Asian lady looks at him in confusion.

"Is it not?" She asks, Bucky shook his head.

"Not a single dad. My husbands at home with our youngest at the moment because he had a bad night last night." He says and 4 of the 5 moms look concerned.

"Aren't you worried you're little girl will grow up to be boyish?" The soccer mom asked and Bucky laughed a little. 

"And what? Boys raised without fathers will be girly?" He questions, the youngest of the moms that came over laughs a little.

"God, I think my dad's would love ya." He took her appearance in, a brunet pale woman with soft brown eyes smiled at him, she spoke with a strong Welsh accent. "You said you got a baby at home? Mind telling us 'bout him? My twin girls are over there playing with your little one so lets chat." She grins, Bucky smiles at him in relief.

"He's 18 months old. Though he acts older sometimes." He says with a chuckle. The other moms grumble walking off leaving him with her. "I'm Bucky Barnes by the way, Natasha or Tasha over there is my eldest at 5. Bruce is 3 and as I said Tony's my bundle of screams and giggles." The women gave a laugh and smiled.

"My names Irie Ryve. I'm from a small town in the north of Wales called Anglesey. My wife's over there keepin' an eye on our girls Layla and Lina whilst it seems my little boy Kenal has found your Bruce." She gives a chuckle. "The twins are just about to turn 5 and Klent is almost 3 and a half." She rests her head back a bit and smiles. "I'm guessin' your hubbys quiet a looker to produce kids like yours or was it you? Sorry if I'm bein' to personal. Just curious." Bucky smiles a little and sighs.

"Bruce and Natasha are both adopted. Went through some stuff before we got a hold of them, Tony comes from me." He states calmly, he pulls out his phone and scrolls to a picture he snapped of a pouting Tony from breakfast on his phone. "That's my little boy." He zooms out a bit. "And that's my husband feeding him." Irie gives a loud laugh.

"Wow. He's defiantly gettin' the lady's when he's older, bet that'll be a fun game of guess who." She sighs a bit. "So what brings you and your family up here to Montana?" She asks and Bucky smiles a bit

. "We're staying around for a while because Steve's an artist for a game company and needed to find space to paint some backround's and such for a new game. Suggested my Cabin up here and he agreed right away." He smiles as she chuckles.

"Ahh, I see. My Betty's an artist too, Tattoo artist at the Taboo shop on 5th. She fuckin' loves having the newbies walk in all nervey and jumpy." Bucky chuckles a little and nods. He glances over to 'his' kids to see Natasha openly laughing with the girls though Bruce...Bruce was looking a bit scared. 

"One moment." He says softly. "Bruce. Come here big guy" He calls over and Bruce bolts straight out of the sand pit and over to Bucky. The man grunts as he feels him collide but lifts him up. "What's the matter?" He asks, keeping his voice low and quiet so it's only him and Bruce who know what's going on.

"..Is 'tupid." Bruce mumbles and Bucky snorts at that. 

"Uh-huh sure it is. Why not tell me any ways?" He asks and Bruce wiggles a bit before burying his head in Bucky's neck.

"Wanna make...Wanna make san' castle...but I do...Dunno how?" He says softly and Irie gives a soft coo. Bucky chuckles a bit.

"What about the boy you where playing with, doesn't he know?" He asks with a chuckle, Bruce shook his head.

"Say he dunno either." He mumbles, Irie smiles at him and he hides further into Bucky.

"Well how about you, me and if miss Irie would want to, go build some sand castles" The smaller women nodded and soon they where in the sand box building castles.

It took twenty minutes for Natasha and the rest of Iries family to come join them. They spent a few more hours at the park, Bucky got the little Welsh families number and kept it for a future play date.

*******************

It was around Dinner time when they arrived, Steve was cooking away some stir-fry whilst Tony was napping in his room. Bucky collapsed on the sofa in exhaustion as the toddler and child ran around, somehow still full of energy. Bucky grumbled loudly. "Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. Buckkkyyyyyyyy. Bucky. Buckkkkky, Buck-" Bucky snapped his head to Natasha who grins at him.

"What. What is it? **Who gave you sugar**?" He groans loudly. Natasha shrugs a bit and pokes his cheek a little.

"Bruce had an accident and I want to go back out side." She announced and Bucky groans in annoyance.

"You're not going back outside today. Bruce. Go to Steve, he'll change you" He mumbles and watches the boy walk to the kitchen quietly. He shot Natasha a warning look when she opened her mouth. "If you step one foot out side with out my express permission I will buy the pinkest, most girly dress you've ever seen and it's what you'll wear when Fury comes to change you back." He threatens and that gets her quiet. "Good. Now sit and watch the TV." He mumbles.

That's how the night went, all of them ate and Steve gave Bruce and Natasha a bath. Tony was too tired for one, everyone was in bed by 9.

Steve had yet to get contact from Clint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Irie is loosely based on me. No it's not my name, No I don't have brown eyes and No, at this time I do not have children. But those are the names I'd love to give them some day and Unfortantly at this time I'm a single bean.
> 
> But hey. Cuties on the imbound.


	4. Dealing with Wanda and emotions.

Natasha was having a small mental break down. 

It had been six days since the accident and Natasha was noticing things. Things like her emotions being out of check and that all she wanted was to do was to be constantly held and cuddled and praised but at the same time she knew she shouldn't want that. She knew she was being silly and ridiculous but all she wanted was to be held. To run around and scream and to play random stupid games. She was not sure how to deal with it.

That's why when she fell over on her way to the kitchen she was rocked by the fact she burst into loud cries with tears falling from her eyes. She felt mortified when Bucky walked in to help her and her arms instinctively reached up for Bucky. The super soldier grunted a bit and lifted her up, bouncing her a bit and trying to hush her. "What happened Tash?" He asks, She let out a loud sob and takes a deep breath.

"I-I...fell...head...." She puts her hand on her head where it hurt and let out another sob. Bucky coo'd and moved her hand out of the way. Inspecting the red lump he smiles sweetly.

"Just a little bump, it's fine" He mumbles, kissing the bump on her hand and cooing to her. "So brave, there we go. Being good" He rubs her back and moves into the kitchen, Bruce and Tony both sat in their chairs, a pout on both of their lips as Steve placed two plates of waffles on their trays. "Hey Steve. Think you can hold her for us, she bumped her head" Bucky says calmly handing the girl over to the other adult. Steve takes her happily and smiles. 

"Hey Tash. Good sleep?" He asks, bouncing her. Nat felt her entire face heat up and she gave a soft whine. Steve smiles a bit and gives her a kiss on the head and bounces the girl again.

"Tony come on, open wide" Bucky's voice echo's a bit in the room as the group start to eat breakfast. Steve sharing his food with Natasha happily.

****************

Wanda was looking through the computers trying to find the teams location, her anger getting more and more intense as she searched for them. She could feel sparks flying off of her, She glanced at the CCTV and froze seeing Clint fucking Barton walk into the compound and was quick to disconnect and went straight into the common room kitchen acting like she was doing nothing wrong. Clint stormed in and glared at her. "You." He points at her, she tilts her head.

"Me?" She asks calmly.

"You. You're coming with me right now." He orders, She blinks in confusion not expecting that.

"Is this about the team? Are they ok?" She fakes concern and Clint snorts.

"They're fine. It's something to do with the accords. You missed a page when signing so we need to get your ass in to sign it." He says smoothly. Wanda blinks and nods.

"Ok yeah, that's fine." She calmly gets up and follows him out the compound. He walks behind her as they move, he counts silently in his head before stabbing an electric arrow into her forehead. She fell to the floor with a loud gasp and Clint acted quickly. He pulls a collar out of his pocket and snaps it around her neck. He handcuffs her quickly and then removes the arrow.  "You asshole!" She screams at him, trying to sit up. He keeps his leg pressed onto her as she tries and fails to use her mist against him. "What did you do to me?!" She screams at him. Clint grinned a bit.

"It controls your powers. Only one person can unlock it and until your fully trained it's not coming off, and no I'm not telling you who can unlock it." He states calmly. She gulps slightly and Clint relishes in the sight.

"Is this some kind of joke? You send my brother off and then you-" Clint shakes her a little and growls.

"Pietro is training to control his powers better. He'll be back when he and Xavier feel that he can return" Clint growls, She glares at him. "Hopefully the same will happen to you. If you learn to curve your behaviour and powers." He spits out angrily. "And if one of those two things don't change then you're off the team" He growls angrily and stands, dragging her up with him. 

A large armoured car arrives in the parking garage and Clint smirks a bit. "Logan!" He yells excitedly. The man in question tiredly walks out of the car, a small grunt escapes him as a way of talking. His eyes scanned the women in Clint's arms.

"This the bitch trying to kill kids?" He asks and Clint rolls his eyes.

"Again, they aren't really children but yeah. She's been tracking us for the last six days, was getting close to finding us too if it wasn't for that fucking collar of Xavier's and Tony's she would of. That would of been bad news bears for us all." He shrugs a bit, Logan smirks a bit and sighs.

"We'll load her in and then get her to the school. Xavier will want a nice long char with her." He shrugs a bit and grabs Wanda, forcing her to the car. 

"Bye Wanda, say hi to speedy for me." Wanda spits at him and he laughs watching the car drive away. He makes a few calls to let people come back.

*****************

Steve bounced Bruce lightly, it was past midnight and Bruce hadn't slept yet and was starting to get more and more fed up with being awake. Bucky rubbed his eyes from his spot in the kitchen as he put together a drink for the sleepy child and sighed. "I know sleepy boy." Steve mumbles, Bucky clicks his tongue a little.

"Bruce. What's keeping you up?" He asks gently, walking over to the two males with the drink. Bruce shook his head letting out another heart breaking sob. "Ok, Don't want to talk about it? We won't make you." He mumbles, Bruce greedily drinks after Bucky gives him the sippy cup and the two men watch silently.

".....Are you scared of something?" Steve mumbles, looking around. Nothing looked too bad but then again the brain of a child can make anything scary. He watched the boy hesitate for a bit before Steve glances at Bucky. Bucky smiles a little.

"Is it the dark?" He asks, Bruce whimpers a little and both men coo. "Well we can't fix that tonight so I suppose it's time to kidnap you into our bed tonight" He says calmly. Bruce blinks a bit and tries to argue, Bucky smirks and pops a pacifier into his mouth. "Nope. Don't argue with me little man." He teases, Steve smiles walking to their room. He set the boy on the bed and laid down with him, Bucky stretched getting ready to follow suit until he heard  a small sniffle behind him. He turned to spot the red locks of Natasha trying to retreat and he was fast enough to scoop her up. "Hey you." He says gently, Natasha had fresh tear marks on her face and Bucky's heart melted a little. "Nightmare?" He asks, she nods burying her head into his chest, he smiles softly. "Come on, the beds nice and big. Me, you, Stevie and Bruce can sleep here tonight" He mumbles. Natasha gave a soft hiccup as Bucky laid down with her next to Bruce, the two adults on the outside and the children on the inside. It took another hour for them to get to sleep.

Clint arrived about two hours after that to a silent house, he checked the first two rooms and panicked a little at the empty beds. He found Tony's sleeping form and sighed in relief before moving onto Steve and Bucky's room. He blinked at the sight and then smiled a little, he snatched out his phone and snapped a few photo's, sending them to Sam, Scott, Pepper and Rhodey. He soon crawled into his own bed out of exhaustion, glad they had at least one problem out of a hundred sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....in this world Pietro didn't die, he just had to recover. Because of the bullets he was a little less confidant in his abilities and asked to be sent somewhere he can train.
> 
> Wanda did not like that. She blames Clint for it.


	5. Act your age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony being Tony gets himin trouuubblle

Tony was a shit. He was a cute baby, but he was in all intensive purposes a little shit. Any time the three adults turned there backs Tony would somehow in someway make trouble.

  * **Bucky left him alone in the front room for 5 minutes to get a bottle?** **Tony's emptied out the entire diaper bag and was happily coating the floor in rash cream.**
  * **Steve turned his back on him for one minute to find a toy? Tony had managed to hide away for a full hour before any of them had found him.**
  * **Clint leaves him and the two older kids in the front room to watch TV? Tony's managed to convince Bruce and Natasha to revolt on the adults.**



The adults where getting tired of it. They give him time out and he screams up a storm, they take away his desert and he screams. They might use spankings on the older two for misbehaviour but it was an unspoken agreement not to spank Tony because he's so small. Even though the thought was incredibly tempting. "Could always spank him when he's back to normal?" Clint suggests and the others grunt. 

"Doesn't help us now though does it?" Steve asks, Clint shrugs a bit and Bucky gives them a wicked grin.

"Well..I mean we have been treating them all like they're adults...maybe the more he misbehaves the more we baby him?" He suggests and the two look at him with intrigue.

"I'm listening." Steve says calmly, his hand combing through Clint's short locks as Bucky grins more.

"Well think of it like this. If your baby started misbehaving for no reason, you'd think he's ill. What do parent's do with sick babies?" He asks with a sadistic smirk as Clint laughs a little and Steve huffs a small chuckle. "I mean we can't understand them either. Plus baby talk is incredibly cute. He could need a change, so checking is probably something we need to do more." Bucky elaborates and Steve smirks.

"So in other words, the more he acts up the more he loses adult privileges?" He asks and Bucky nods.

"Ok, but if one of us goes too far we stop them for a bit ok?" He asks and the other two nod in agreement. Tiny feet pattering across the floor cause the three adults to go quiet and look at the door from their spot on the sofa. In the doorway Bruce stood awkwardly and stared at them. Bucky clucks his tongue a bit.

"You ok kid?" He asks and watches Bruce wiggle a bit awkwardly before he clicks on. "Ok, come on lets get you on the toilet." He says casually and almost grins at the blush on the boys face as he gets up from under Clint and takes Bruce's hand and leads him out the front room. Clint glances up at Steve from his spot on his lap and grins.

"Y'know if they can't change back you and Bucky would be great Daddy's and I'd be an awesome uncle" He informs and Steve snorts. 

"Don't go jinxing anything you little shit. I hope we can get our team back." Steve mumbles and pauses as Bucky and Bruce walks back in, Bruce with his face buried into Bucky's neck.

"Guess who was a big boy and used the toilet." Bucky said with a cheeky grin, Clint snorts a bit.

"Congrates Bucky, only took you 90 years." A small giggle escaped the sleepy child in Bucky's arms as he gasps in offence.

"For your information it only took me **89** years" He jokes back, Steve chuckles a bit and holds his arms open.

"Hand me the child, I want cuddles from someone who knows how to behave" He complains and Bucky pulls Bruce closer to him as he pops next to Steve.

"My cuddle bug. We have a bond that you can't under stand. We are the BB Brothers." He responds calmly. "Bruce Banner and Bucky Barnes." He clears up and Bruce just huffs tiredly, the adults chat ideally until the boy falls asleep.

"So we'll see how Tony behaves in the morning and start from there?" Steve mumbles and the others grunt in agreement. With the plan set they all go to bed.

****************

Tony woke up in a foul mood and a full diaper. He waited for one of the 'adults' to come in and deal with him but when none of them arrived after a good 20 minutes of waiting Tony grunted and yelled out loudly. "Cap? Bird brain? Elsa?!" He calls, to the adults he knew it sounded like a slurred attempt of speech but to him he knew what he was saying. When no-one came to him after another 10 minutes he grumbles and shouts loudly. "Guys!? Come on, this isn't fair!" He yells and the door finally opens, Bucky lifts him out of the crib with a yawn and just takes a sniff of the air, Tony was not prepared for the man's response.

"Oh no, is someone a stinky baby?" He coo'd at Tony, the boy blinked at him in confusion as Bucky set him on the table and undid the body suite. Tony let out a squeak as Bucky inspects the diaper and coo's. "Oh no poor little boy. All smelly and dirty, bet you want out of that icky diaper." He teased and Tony just blinked in confusion.

"Did you find Weed? Are you drunk? What the hell are you-" Tony was silenced by a pacifier being slid into his mouth as Bucky coo'd at him more.

"Yeah I know big guy, you have _soooo_ much to say but right now I need to get you all clean and fed" Tony let out a second squeak of the morning as the diaper was just taken off of him and thrown in the diaper pail. "Oh baby boy, you really do stink" Bucky comments, waving a hand in front of his face as he takes a few wipes and starts to clean the baby in front of him, Tony felt about ready to die at the babying and grunted when Bucky placed a diaper around his waist again. "Now, lets see what adorable clothes we have for the baby to wear today yeah?" He took the body suite off and carries him around in just a diaper. He soon pulls out a plain white vest with 'Daddy's little hero' written on it. Tony looked at him silently, as Bucky pulls it over his head and snaps it around his crotch. "Look how adorable you are." He coo'd and pulls out a small pair of Captain America socks and before Tony could fight him the socks where in place. "Lets get you some food." He carries the squirming and blushing boy to the kitchen where Natasha was quietly munching on a pancake and Bruce was covering his in syrup.

"Bucky, is that our big man?" Clint's voice calls from the stove, the two others look up from their plates and giggle at the sight of Tony who glares at them all. 

"Oh yeah, it's our big man. He's been a bit grumpy this morning, I personally think it was because some one did a poopey but you're welcome to interpret any way you want." Clint grinned and pinched the blushing boys cheek. 

"Aww poor baby boy. If you pop him in his chair Steve cut him up some nummy fruit. He'll love it." He tells Bucky happily as he sets the squirming boy in the high chair. Natasha smirks a little as she watches the adults coo at Tony.

"Did Clint Barton just use the word 'nummy'?" She teased and Clint smirks at her evilly and walks over.

"Is little Natasha getting Jelly because someone is getting more attention?" He asks and she shook her head stubbornly. "Oh? Then what?" He asks teasingly. She looks at him silently, staring him out until he huffs. "You're just confused that I know how to deal with babies." He says casually and walks back to a pouting Tony as Bucky tries to get a cut up piece of apple into his mouth.

"So where's Steve?" Bucky asks, eyes on Tony as he slides the slice into his mouth, Tony growled at him and tried to wiggle away.

"Steve went for a morning jog." Clint informs watching Tony finally give up and eat the apple. "After he gets back he wanted to know if you and the kids could show him and Tony the park. I need to finish the paperwork here about the red headed monster, make a few calls. You know how it is." Bucky nodded and smirks. 

"All right come on Tony, three more pieces. I bet you can count to three." The unimpressed stare of an 18 month old child was something Bucky would never forget.

*******************

An hour later and the five of them arrive at the park, Bucky lets Bruce and Natasha run off into the fenced off park and pops down on the bench with Steve and Tony. Tony wiggled angrily in their hold, not impressed by the Ironman shirt or overalls they'd put him in. Steve smiles at the boy and bounces him a bit on his knee. "Look how big you're getting Tony. I bet I could just use you as a weight now instead of my usual ones. Getting to big." Steve coo's and almost laughs at how red Tony's face gets.

"God, Stevie stop. I like not having a tomato as a child thank you." He teased and Steve lets out a laugh, Bucky glanced behind Steve and waves. "Irie. Nice to see you here." Bucky says with a grin, the women in question smiles back sending her three children off into the park. "Irie, meet Steve. Steve meet Irie, the women who saved me from socialising with soccer moms two days ago." Bucky introduces and Steve looks at the women with a grin.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He holds his free hand out, the one not holding the baby on his lap, and shakes her hand. He moves up so she can sit between him and Bucky and smiles as she chuckles.

"Nice to meet you too." Her eyes land on Tony and she lets out a soft coo. "I know who this little guy is." She grinned and Bucky laughs as Tony glares at her.

"Yeah the grumpy butt hasn't been very happy today. I'm totally blaming his uncle Clint for that one." He says casually and she chuckles.

"Family come round for a visit huh?" She asks with a wave at Tony who looks at her like he's inspecting an complex piece of machinery.

"Yeah, Clint's Steve's big brother." Bucky says smirking at the glaring man. "Love him to bits but he gets the kids so riled up they don't sleep." He shook his head. "Little monster was up until ten last night because of him." He teased and reached over, tickling Tony's tummy and making him squeak a bit. Irie let out a soft coo.

"How's Natasha and Bruce been anyways? Layla and Lina will not stop asking about them both" She grinned a bit and Bucky chuckles. 

"Bruce is getting better with potty training and Natasha's still a little squirrel." He grinned and Steve snorted a little.

"Don't let her hear you called her that. Last time you did she replaced all of your tooth paste with mayo." He grinned and Irie let out a laugh. Bucky stuck his tongue out at Steve and Tony giggles ever so slightly.

"So no Betty today?" He asks, Irie sighs heavily.

"The dingus over booked her self, had to get the kids out of the house as she has like 5 clients in the house at the moment." She chuckles, waving at her two girls as they spot her from their spot on the climbing frame. Steve looks over at the park spotting Natasha with them whilst Bruce is playing with the women's little boy in the sand box. They sit in relative silence for a while before Bruce runs over and pulls on Steve's trouser leg.

"What's the matter Bruce?" He coo's and Bucky snorts.

"Gotta....urm..." He mumbles, Bucky smirks a little and looks to Steve.

"Our little monster has to pee Stevie. Pass me the stink bug whilst you take him....check if Nat needs to go before you do though." He says casually as he reaches around the women and lifts the boy onto his lap. Tony squirms in annoyance. "Do you need a change too?" He asks, lifting the boy up for a whiff. "Noo....hmm..." He watches Steve walk away and smiles at Irie. "Think you can hold him whilst I set a blanket down for him to play?" Irie's hands immediately popped open for the boy.

"If I ever say no to holding a baby I'm pretty sure I'm dead." She takes Tony and cuddles the boy happily as Bucky sets a finding Dory blanket on the floor and covers it with building blocks. He glances behind him and snaps a photo of the pouting boy in the women's lap.

"Do you mind me asking what's going on with his chest?" She asks and Bucky pauses, he see's why Tony had tensed up as she feels at his chest.

"He....He has an small genetic problem that the doctors are correcting, he really doesn't like his chest being touched do you.." She stops and nods. "thanks." He says popping the boy on the floor with the toys. Bucky gets back up with her and waits for Steve to return. Tony played happily with his toys.

**************

Bruce sat quietly next to Natasha as they watched Robin Hood with Clint, Tony was being put down for his before dinner nap by Bucky and Steve was on his second run of the day. "So why are you guys babying Tony so much?" Natasha asked quietly, Clint blinks and a grin spreads across his face.

"Well he's too tiny to spank, he can't stand for very long so the corners not effective and taking stuff away isn't really fair because there's not much he can do anyways. We figure, if he's going to behave like a naughty baby we're going to treat him like a baby it-" He is interrupted by loud shouts coming from the nursery and Bruce snorts.

"I think he does not want to nap." He says, eyes focussed on the TV. Clint grins as Bucky pops his head out of the nursery with a sadistic grin. 

"I need a baby thermometer. Can you grab it for me with some Vaseline Clint?" He calls and the screams of terror erupt from Tony. Bucky lets out a low chuckle. "I think we got a sick little boy." Clint laughs getting up and grabbing the asked for supplies, winking at the two giggling children in the front room as he walks to deliver the items of certain doom.

**************

Tony hadn't made a peep since then, just squirmed in annoyance and refused to meet anyone's eyes. He was pretty sure he had a permeant blush on his face now as Clint and Bucky worked around him in the kitchen. They'd popped him in his high chair to 'keep him occupied' and it was the most boring thing ever. The child moved a few of the toys around on the tray before slamming his head down onto it with an angry groan. "Hey ow, come on that must of hurt." Clint says, lifting Tony's head up to inspect the red mark.

"Clint, you got the garlic?" Bucky calls and Clint lets Tony go to grab it. Tony watches as they make food quietly, it was pasta and meatballs for the night with homemade garlic bread.

"Tony." Steve's voice makes him jump as he looks up at the blonde man. Steve gives him a soft smile and brushes his thumb over his cheek. "What's the matter baby boy? Are you still sleepy?" He asks gently, Tony blinked a bit as he realised he was crying and tries to wipe his eyes away. "Oh baby boy." Steve unclips him and takes him into his arms. "Guy's I'm going to go sit with him and the others in the front room. Can you handle food?" He asks and they grunt at him. Clint calls over as he leaves.

"He had a nap an hour ago but I don't think he slept that long, if you can get him down for another hour that'd be great" Steve nods at him and walks to the front room. Bruce and Natasha where happily doodling away in the sketch pads that Steve had brought them whilst cartoons played softly in the back round. Tony wiggled in his hold as he tried to stay awake, his eyes closing every so often as he listened to Steve's breathing and watched the show. He didn't even notice when the man slid a pacifier into his mouth. All he did know was that he was tired and a nap sounded like bliss.

He was out like a light.


	6. Future talk

Clint was alone with the kids for the day. Steve and Bucky had to go on a mission so here he was, being stared out by two out of three children. He smiled sheepishly at Bruce and Natasha's stares as he tried to explain. "So yeah, Stevie and Buck-a-roo have a mission that might take a few days, they promise to call if they can but..." He shrugged a little, Natasha snorts a bit.

"You realise we are not really children?" The small girl asked, her green eyes almost glowing in annoyance. "We do not need re-assurance that Barnes and Rogers will be returning." She says with crossed arms, Clint scoffs a little at that.

"I'm sorry but who cried for an hour the other night because both of them forgot to tuck her in-shit" He dodged a fork being thrown at his head and glares at her. "That's not nice Natasha" He warns and she turns her head away in annoyance. Bruce takes the opportunity to speak.

"S..So does this mission have anything to do with getting us back to normal?" He asks tentatively and Clint gave him a sad look. He sighed heavily.

"We are still struggling to find a way to reverse it. SHIELD got intel that one of the HYDRA bases we know of have the formula to reverse this....but we haven't found it yet. They'll keep looking but we're having to look into some stuff for now until then." He says awkwardly, Natasha and Bruce share a look.

"Like what?" Natasha finally asks and Clint cracks a small re-assuring smile.

"Well...School for you and Nursery for Bruce, day-care for Tony. We don't know how long you'll be stuck like this and if we can't..." Bruce sighs heavily.

"Then you might as well get us on the right track." He finishes for him. "What about me and Tony. Tony can't really disappear from the public eye." He reminds and Clint nods softly.

"Tony already gave permission that if there's no reversal that he wants the public to know he's been regressed and that when he's comfortable enough for them to see him then he will return to the public." Clint shrugs and Bruce stares in shock, Natasha snorts but nods a little.

"I see why he'd want to. It'd be too much work for Pepper alone." She mumbles but a small shift to the side shows how uncomfortable she is. "I don't want to go to school. Children are...loud." She finishes and Clint lets out a loud laugh of his own.

"Natasha. We'd send you to a school for the gifted. You'd be around peers, same goes for Bruce if he gets old enough." He shrugs a bit and they both groan simultaneously, Bruce jumps down from his chair with a small pout on his lips.

"And what? You expecting us to run home all excited like _**'look what I made today'**_?" Natasha asks, watching Bruce shuffle over to the fruit bowl and grab an apple. Clint shrugs a little.

"Not really but like I said, you might learn new things whilst your this young. We'd be staying out here anyways" He responds casually taking Bruce's apple, to his protest, and pealing it and handing it back.

"I'm not going." Natasha states simply, Clint shrugs. 

"I mean...you could keep trying to refuse but SHIELD's already working on a school, nursery and Day care for all three of you, and I'm sure you don't want Fury showing up to drag some freshly spanked butts to school" He responds and Bruce looks up from his apple in confusion. Clint smiles at him a bit. "Like I said, don't worry about it now but we'll talk more when the time gets closer." He says casually.

"Now go watch TV whilst I wake diaper butt" He shoo's them away and leaves to deal with Tony.

**************

A large group of construction workers and SHIELD members wondered around the almost complete building. Phil Coulson and Nick Fury watching over everything that goes into it, Nick raised an eyebrow at the especially colourful room. "This is going to be the day care?" He asks, wondering around the large room, Phil looks over.

"Mhm, it's out fitted with the latest Stark Tech and is made to be as 'exciting' and safe as possible." He pauses. "So do you think we should mention that they're not the only ones who got affected." Phil mentions and Nick glares at him slightly.

"We'll mention it **IF** we need to. I'm hoping that if we fix them before the end of the week then we can just sell this school." He mutters in annoyance. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind having them around but it's so hard dealing with them, especially without Clint." Nick mutters and Phil gives him a teasing grin.

"You just want him around because he's good with kids." Nick snorts a bit in annoyance and Phil just grins a bit. "On the bright side, if they can't go back to normal this school goes all the way up to college with some of the best and most regarded teachers in the world." Phil shrugs a bit. "Come on, we need to make sure they're putting things in correctly. May's probably holding back on stabbing people" Phil says casually and Nick chuckles, landing a small kiss on the back of the mans neck before leaving Phil standing there blinking

********************

Bruce sat with Natasha quietly as the TV played some animal documentary. Bruce was sat with Clint's tablet in his hands whilst it played, trying to access his emails but his hands weren't co-ordinated enough. Natasha glanced at him with a small smirk and brought her hand over to help him write his Email in. "I can do it." He grumbles and she just chuckles.

"I know, but I wanted to." She states and he puffs out his cheeks, writing in his password he finally starts looking through his emails. Natasha leaves him be as she looks around the room and spots a very angry Tony sat in a baby bouncer that was attached to the door. He couldn't move without it bouncing him a little and it was clear it was annoying him, Natasha smirked at him a bit as he flushed in either embarrassment at being looked at or anger over her smirk.

"Out" He demands, giving Natasha a pointed look. The girl grins a bit more and shuffles over to the baby, Tony watches her closely and chokes on a sob as she pokes his diaper.

"Oh wow you.." She pauses seeing his tears. "Sorry Tony, I'll get Clint" She says softly, the smile leaving her face as she saw how distressed the boy was. She left the room quickly to find Clint. The man himself was on the phone. "Clint." She says softly.

"No. I don't care, if you have to torture it out of him we need the cure. They have lives they want to get back-....I'll call you back." He hangs up the phone and looks at Natasha with a soft smile. "Hey Tasha, what's the matter?" He asks, getting on his knees a bit. The girl flushed a brilliant shade of red and had to breath deeply to get through the childish feeling on running into his arms.

"Tony....needs a change.." She points to the front room, Clint raises a brow.

"I literally changed him ten minutes ago, he did not seriously have more pee in him." He says surprised, Nat shook her head lightly and sighed.

"He urm...didn't....pee" She mumbles and Clint's face goes blank, the three adults had been concerned because Tony wasn't really using his bowls since he'd been shrunk. That'd been a week ago and they'd started slipping laxatives into his formulas, of course Bucky and Steve just had to go away on a mission when this happened.

"Ok. Shit yeah-wait urm.." He goes into the front room, Natasha trailing behind him as Tony covers his face and lets out a heart broken whimper. Clint felt his heart twinge in sympathy for the boy as he lifted him out of the bouncer. "Hey big guy" He mumbles, Tony shoved his head into Clint's should and sobbed into it and Clint felt even worse. "It's ok, this was bound to happen." He rubs circles into his back gently and smiles as the boy starts to calm, making his way to the nursery to begin the change.

"No go again." Tony mumbled after the ordeal, Clint winced at the ten wet wipes and sighed a bit as he taped the diaper up. The boy whimpered again as Clint then clipped the vest in place and lifted Tony up.

"I know it's not fun big guy" He mumbles, his hand running over Tony's back as the boy sobs more into his shoulder. "I know, I know. But you can't just not go Tony. You have no control" He mumbles and winces a bit as Tony lets out a loud sob. "I promise no ones gonna tease you about it. The most you'll get is stink bug." He mumbles and he feels a small smirk on the babies face.

"Like Pe'er." He mumbles and Clint grins nodding.

"Yeah like you do to Peter when he comes back from patrol. All smelly and gross." He grinned a bit as the boy giggles. "You can stay in my arms whilst I make dinner if you want. I'm not going to leave you alone in the bouncer again." He mumbles, Tony sniffles a little and nods into Clint's neck.

"...Stay wit' 'oo." He mumbles, his thumb finding it's way into his mouth. Clint smiled a little and holds Tony closer to him as he leaves to start on food. Tony didn't let go at all, not until it was bath time, But that's another story.


	7. We need to talk

Clint was noticing things lately.

Like how clingy Tony would get when he was tired or hungry.

How Natasha was seeking praise for doing something such as telling an adult about the boy's having an accident.

Bruce wanting to be around Clint all the time because he doesn't yell in anger and wanting to play games with him.

Clint was noticing their behaviour and it was worrying him a little, his teammates where acting more and more childishly and having some contact with Fury told him that it was expected to happen. That they'd still know they where grown ups but they'd be more childish. He sighed as he heard Tony's tell tale sounds of tiredness, small grunts and whimpers echoed in from the front room as he put away the knives he was using to make lunch. He looked at the time. "You're a bit early yet Tony." He mutters, walking into the front room he spotted the boy sleepily yawning and rubbing his eyes, his small hands raising above his head for attention. Clint sighed as he scooped the boy into his arms and held him close. He couldn't help the smile that come onto his face as Tony snuggled into him and sighed heavily into Clint's chest.

"Clin'..." He mumbles, Clint looks down at the boy quietly as he wanders back to the kitchen to finish prepping the cheese sandwiches for the two older kids.

"Mhm?" He hums softly, keeping the boy secured he starts to plate them.

"I wan' S'eve" The baby mumbles and Clint has to roll his eyes again, since the clinginess started the boy was constantly asking for the Captain him self. Said man was due back from his mission any day now but Tony would always ask for him before and after a nap. Clint wasn't sure why seeing as when the three where all normal ages they'd be at each others throats.

"I know big guy, but he's still off campus. I promise he'll be back soon." Clint murmurs and flinches when Tony let out a sob. He knew it was coming, every time he was denied Steve he'd cry. Clint gave a heavy sigh and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Captain America pacifier, he gently popped it in the boys mouth and hushed him. "Bruce, Tasha. Food's on the table." He calls after setting the plates down, he smiles watching a very sleepy Bruce wonder in and a wide awake Natasha following close behind. "Tasha, can you be good and watch Bruce whilst I pop this little guy to bed?" He asks, Natasha scrunched her nose up a bit and scoffed.

"Of course, stop talking down to me Barton." She grunts and Clint snorts a bit.

"Oh sorry my tiny little sass machine." He teased and laughed when she looked around for something to throw. "Be good." He says calmly as he gently rubs circles into the squirming boy's back. With a small pause he grabs a bottle for him and walks into the nursery. He is quick to change the boy's diaper and pop him into the cot, pulling Tony's blanket up over him he places the bottle next to the sleeping baby brushes a hand through his hair. "Night you little monster. See you in two hours." He grins and leaves the room quietly.

"Nu-uh that's 'upid." Bruce's voice echo's from down the hall and Clint sighed loudly, already aware that he'd be splitting up another argument between Natasha and Bruce.

"No it's not. Think 'bout it. Belle was in the beasts house for months, he made her think that the nicer she was to him, the better things got. Sooo she had Stockholm syn...syn..." Natasha's growl of annoyance had Clint bite back a laugh as he glanced in.

"Lets not pick away at Disney ok?" Clint says as he walks into the kitchen, noting that Natasha had eaten all of her food where Bruce had barely touched it. "Good job on eating Tasha. Can you go pick a movie that isn't Disney to watch with Bruce? I need a word with him." He says casually, Natasha bolts into the front room in excitement and Bruce gulps a little.

"...Am I in trouble?" He asks gingerly and Clint scoffs a bit before bending down to his level.

"Not even close bud. I just need to know why you aren't eating" Clint says softly, a little thrown off when Bruce comes over and cuddles into his chest with a sniffle.

"...I don't like cheese..." He admits and Clint rolls his eyes a bit at how stupid he was. The last four days that Bucky and Steve had been away each meal had some kind of cheese element.

Mac N Cheese, Jacket potatoes, Lasagne to name a few.

He'd noticed Bruce wasn't eating them but just assumed he didn't like the meals. "OK, that's ok. If you said sooner I would of made you non cheesy foods. Like tonight is burgers and hotdogs. You just gotta let me know bud or I'll keep putting things in you don't like by accident." He rubbed the boys back gently and relished in how the boy melted into the touch.

"Dad....Dad didn't like complaining. I had to suck it up or go hungry....Didn't....Didn't wanna make you mad.." He mumbles and Clint had to fight every bone in his body that wanted to dig up Brian Banners body and burn it. 

"I'm not your dad Bruce. I'm better, I'm your weird ass friend that'll tickle you pink if you try to hide something like not liking a food." He threats and Bruce lets out a soft giggle, that turns into loud laughter as Clint starts to tickle him. "If I have to tickle you till your red faced and begging to teach you to tell me things then that's what I'll do." He says over the boys laughter. He soon finishes and Bruce is a small puddle of giggles in his arms and Clint smiles. "Think whilst we watch the movie you could write out foods you don't like?" He asks and Bruce nods his head, still giggling hear and there. "Ok, go join Tash. I'll get something you'll like. Jam sandwich ok?" Seeing the boy nod happily and run off he smiles a bit. 

"Well. I knew you where good with kids but damn Barton." Clint almost had a heart attack at the sound of Bucky's voice.

"God damn it Bucky." Clint states, standing up and glaring at the man who just shoots him a cocky smile. "Where's Steve?" He asks with a sigh. Bucky hikes his thumb behind him with a grunt.

"Parking the truck. Would've been back sooner but Fury's given orders about what to do for the next few months so Stevie and me grabbed some toys to make the news a bit more bearable." Bucky informs and Clint sighs, looking around he checks on the two older ones. Seeing them watching the TV happily he glances back at the soldiers both now standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" He asks with a sigh. Steve rubs his neck nervously and Bucky scoffs a bit.

"Turns out our three kiddo's aren't the only ones that where affected. Phil's little group got hit as well." Bucky mutters and Steve jumps in. "Leo, Jemma and Daisy got hit. Not just them but a few SHIELD agents" He sighs and Clint groans.

"That's not the worst of it. Nick's brought a school Clint. They're making it for all ages. from a year old to University age. Want's Nat and Bruce to start Monday. Tony when ever we think he's ready, they don't know how long this'll be so they want them prepped." Clint sighs loudly.

"Monday...That's two days away." He sighs a bit more and looks around. "Ok...so I'll let you two tell them. I need to get some groceries in. Tony's just gone down for a nap so break the news to him later." He snatches the keys from Steve before the man can object and is out the door. The two soldiers look at each other and groan loudly.

"I'll take our Russian doll, you take the green bean." Bucky states, already walking into the front room.

**************

Steve was relatively shocked at how well both children took the news, they'd argued of course but once they figured how suspicious it looked that they weren't attending school they agreed. Nat and Bruce both had conditions though.

**Natasha wanted three things.**

  * Agreement to take her home the moment she calls one of the adults if everything starts to get to much.
  * She had an hour later bedtime than Bruce (Stating she was older and didn't need to go bed at the same time)
  * Bucky was the one to drop her off each day.



**Bruce had two requirements. **

  * He gets to leave if anything gets too much for him.
  * He gets to make decisions on who he 'plays with'



Steve and Bucky had to give it to them for knowing what they wanted, agreeing to their terms as they where reasonable and not too hard to achieve. Natasha looked between the two before asking the big question. "....So who's the head teacher? Who would be teaching us?" She mutters and Bucky got the biggest grin on his face.

"Nick Fury will be head of the school, Phil's got Bruce's class and Lance Hunter is your teacher." He informs and Natasha groans loudly, Lance was not the first person on her 'good guy' list. The amount of arguments the two had when at SHIELD was legendary. From the time she knocked him out with a potato to the time he almost knocked her out with a stapler. Bucky was clearly looking forward to the lessons. Steve interjected before the girl could argue.

"Melinda May will be helping with your class so he doesn't do anything stupid." He assures and the girl just heaves a sigh.

"...When do we go shopping?" She asks and the two adults share a look. 

"Tomorrow?" Steve says gently and Bucky nods. "Tomorrow." He assures.

The first day of school was going to be interesting.


	8. first day at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so like....I need the school names I KNOW pre-school and middle school and high school but what's the school inbetween

Bucky rubbed his eyes tiredly as he looked at the two children in front of him.

Natasha was dressed in a white button down shirt with a small red cardigan over the top that held the school's name and symbol stitched into it, she worse a pair of grey trousers and a pair of black startright lizzy shoes on her feet matched with white socks. The girl looked realitivly calm though her hair was a mess.

Bruce just looked ready to crash onto the floor. He wore black trousers, a white shirt and a blue vest with the schools name and symbol on it. He wore a pair of clark shoes matched with red socks.

Bucky sighed heavily as he approached Natasha with a hair brush and started doing her hair quietly, getting it to lay flat on her back and tied it to the side with a blue ribbon.She smiled gently at him when he brushed his thumb across her forehead reached a pair of tired hands up to him, Bucky was more than happy to lift her up. Clint wondered tiredly into the room, two cups of coffee in his hands as he hands one to Bucky and drinks his own. Bucky raises a brow at the man. "Thought you'd stay with Tony?" He says with a yawn. The other snorts.

"The last few days he'd been begging for Steve. But now he's here he doesn't want to be within three feet of the man. I don't get it." He mutters and Bucky sighs loudly. All of them had noticed the fascination and fear that Tony has on his face when Steve enters and guessing why was always a hard pin-point. Now it was worse because the boy would break down in tears if the man held him but throw a fit if he wasn't in the house. The two adults in the room sigh heavily. 

"I'm leaning to the idea that Stevie's just a thing from the past he's been conditioned to look up to, I mean....his dad was obsessed and all. Little Tony idealised the man, Big Tony is scared of him from...that..." Bucky squirms a little and Clint nods a bit. 

"You two really do need to make that up to him." He sighs a bit. "I don't think changing his diapers is making it up to him by the way. I mean showing him that you won't ever hurt him like that again. Prove to him that you're aware you guys where stupid." Clint says casually and Bucky snorts nodding.

"Ok, well if you don't mind I need to get these guys to school." He says casually, Natasha grumbles angrily into his shoulder, the soldier laughs a little and pops his empty cup on the side, lifting Bruce up as well he carries them out to the truck. Glad he put their bags in yesterday to prepare for the day. He clips them in and pops inside quickly to grab their lunch boxes, Natasha with a black widow one and Bruce with a hulk one, he then runs outside to get them to school.

****************

Bucky drove quietly until he entered the school grounds, indicated by the large sign that read 'Marvel's school for the gifted'. The school spanned over 4 miles of land, a mile per building, the buildings of the school where separated and easily distinguished. Bucky made his way to the Pre-school first.

The Pre-school was a large colourful building painted with a large fence to keep the children in, the school held a sign that read 'Pre-school and Nursery' to ensure parent's they'd arrived at the right place. The playground was filled with slides, climbing frames, seesaws, swings and a sand pit. 

Phil stood outside the door way of the building, in a button up white shirt and a beige sweater vest over the top, some beige trousers and black shoes. He screamed teacher. Bucky looked around at all the children and parent's in the area, the children played excitedly on the playground whilst the parents kept watch. "Bucky." Phil voice calls and the soldier turns with a smile.

"Hey" He says softly, Bruce wiggled in his hold and Bucky released the boy's hand for him to run off and explore. Natasha stayed by his side. "So you're a teacher now?" He says with a chuckle and Phil snorts a bit.

"I'll be taking the classes with the regressed children, actual teachers will be taking the other children. Bruce seems to be settling well though." He says calmly, watching the boy explore the jungle gym.

"Yeah, he's doing better." He smiles, Natasha grumbles something next to him and Bucky rolls his eyes. "I should let you know that Bruce is struggling with the toilet a bit, just make sure some one checks on him regularly." He says calmly, Phil smiles a bit.

"Of course, don't worry we've got a few struggling with the same thing. Leo seems to be struggling and you see the little blonde girl playing with the red head does as well." He informs and Bucky nods a bit.

"All right. Bruce" He calls over and the boy pops his head up. "Can you come here?" He says gently and the little boy runs over. "Me and Tasha need to get her to school. Can you be good for Phil?" He asks gently, the boy looks uncertain and gives a small nod. Bucky smiles handing him his hulk backpack and lunchbox. "Be good." He kisses the boys head making him whine. Phil snorts a little.

"I've never seen such a parental look on you." He teases and Bucky scoffs. 

"Bite me Coulson. I'll get Clint to call you tonight." He says sternly, the man rolls his eyes and shoo's him away.

"Move. Take your red headed child and get her to school." Bucky rolls his eyes and ruffles the boy's hair again before taking Natasha to the truck again. He hoped Natasha's meeting with Lance would go as smoothly.

************************

The meeting did not go smoothly. 

The building for Natasha's building was a little less colourful than Bruce's but still had a pretty large play ground for the kids. Apparently the sweater vest and beige trousers was a uniform for the teachers as Lance stood in the door way with Melinda. Both looking out around the playground. Bucky approached them both, holding Natasha's hand lightly as she stared at them both with apprehension. Lance immediately grinned at her. "Hey there Romanov. Look at you, that's a real pretty ribbon in your hair." He had a large grin on his face and Melinda sighs in annoyance, bringing her hand down hard on the mans butt he straightened up and blushed. Natasha smirked at the sight.

"Be nice Lance." She warns and nods at the two in front of her.

"Barnes, Natasha. Glad you could make it today." She says calmly. "Natasha why don't you go say hi to Jemma, she's over there by the swings." The little red head nodded and ran off, Bucky turned a dark glare on Lance.

"If she comes home and tells me you said one thing out of line I will use your intestine as Halloween decorations." He threatens and the agent has enough decency to nod and back away. "Melinda. She has a phone to call me if she wishes to leave. If she wants to go home she will go home." He informs her, the women nods a little and rolls her eyes.

"Understood, we'll see you at three thirty." She sighs and both wince as Lance pulls out a bell and starts to ring it.

"LETS GO KIDS. TIME TO GET TO CLASS!" He yells, a few parent's shoot him a look and he smiles sheepishly. Bucky rolls his eyes as Natasha runs over to him, he hugs her a little to tight and kisses her forehead.

"Be good. Don't kill him. Don't hurt him either." He warns, the girl pouts a bit but nods.

"See you later Barnes." She rolls her eyes taking her bag and lunch box and runs inside.

Bucky was suddenly filled with dread as he made his way home.

****************

Bruce came to the quick conclusion that being at Pre-school with Phil and Mack as teachers was something he did not enjoy. Every twenty minutes he and this curly haired boy called Leo were asked if they needed the toilet. Mack had even lifted Leo up to check him. "All right guys, lets sit down and introduce our selves ok?" Phil commented as Mack moved towards Bruce, Phil gave the older man a look and he backed off. Helping the children into a circle and Phil nods to him self. "We'll start with Alex Adams." He says calmly, the kid introduced him self, his position at SHIELD and how old he was now. By the time it was Bruce's turn the boy was struggling not to wander around. "Bruce?" Phil's voice snapped the quiet boy from his daze and he flinches at all the eyes on him.

"Bruce Banner. The hulk.....Scientist.....yeah..." He squirms awkwardly and Phil nods in understanding moving on. By the time it's over Phil had called it being Recess. 

"Ok you lot, off you go. After Recess it's nap time then maths." Phil says calmly, shooing the children out of the classroom. Bruce looked sceptical as all the others ran excitedly and frowned. "Not wanting to join them Bruce?" Phil asks as Bruce shuffles next to him.

"....I don't understand how....they want to play....Don't they have their memories?" He asks in confusion. Phil blinks a bit and smiles down at him.

"A lot of them had childhoods where playing was encouraged, I know you weren't so it's expected you don't want to play as much as them. They can easily link to there childish impulses because they where never taught to ignore them. If you don't feel comfortable playing right now you can join me and Fitz in the corner for story time?" He offers and Bruce nods excitedly. 

"Please." He says gently and takes the mans hand and follows him to a cushioned corner and sits next to Leo who waves a little.

"Lets see...How about the velveteen rabbit" Phil says and pulls it out, Leo and Bruce listen quietly as the man reads the book. Mack watches from his spot smiling softly.

///////////

Natasha was becoming increasingly bored with the day as the lessons started. They'd introduced them selves and moved straight on to taking tests to see where they where academically. Lance was moving around the room looking over each person's shoulder and Natasha was becoming more and more frustrated. Melinda must of noticed as she sat next to her and calmly started talking to her. "I get that you find this pointless Natasha but it's just to see what subjects we need to cover with you and what we don't. If you need a break I can sit out side with you for a moment." The woman offered and Natasha squirmed a little, she hated this. Feeling small and needy was not something she enjoyed and the fact Melinda was willing to leave the classroom to make things better made it so much worse.

"....I...I can stay." She says softly, her voice shaky and barely a breath above a whisper. Melinda looks at her and sighs. 

"Well. Can you help me get snacks ready for after the tests. You're already finished with two papers. We only have one more so you can do that later ok?" She says and Natasha nods, glad to be doing something useful she follows the woman out of the room. Completely missing her mouth to Lance _'Sensory overload_.'  Natasha was having a bad day.

//////////////

Tony held his knee's to his chest as he listened to the adults move around him, he'd had a bad night the night before and had an even worse nap.

Last night he'd dreamt about Wanda putting her spell on everyone and making them see their worst nightmares, he remembered feeling helpless and worried that she'd come for him even after all the training. He'd woken up crying and begging for help and Clint had thankfully come to his rescue and calmed him down enough to sleep. But the nightmare was on repeat all night.

Then he had a nap. He remembered all the pain Bucky and Steve had caused him, the news of his mother and father's death. Everything. He woke up and screamed when Steve moved into the room causing the Soldier to rock back from the volume and pitch. Tony had latched him self to the crib bars and refused to stop until the man was out of site. 

Now he was sat in the front room with his knees to his chin and watching some random Pixar film. He wasn't paying attention, all he knew was that he was scared and tired, but nothing was making him go to sleep. He didn't want more nightmares. "Tony?" Clint's voice rings through the room making him look up with red rimmed eyes. "Hey big guy. I know you've been having nightmares lately do you think you could come here for me?" Clint was standing in the doorway and Tony didn't understand why he wanted him to walk but he obeyed, swaying a little as he did so. Clint was gently as he lifted him up and looked Tony in the eyes. "Ok big guy. I know everything's real scary but I need you to sleep for a bit. I won't leave your side promise." Clint says seriously and Tony shook his head no.

"Can'" Tony shook his head stubbornly. Clint tsked a little.

"I know you're scared but please Tony. I need you to sleep." The man hushed him when Tony tried to communicate he couldn't sleep. It took ten minutes but soon Tony was out like a light and Clint could see what was causing the nightmares. A red mist settled over the boys head and Clint who was the cause. "Steve." He calls gently, rousing the tired and scared boy immediately.

"Yeah?" The soldier's glum voice echo's out. 

"Wanda's gonna die." Clint causally says walking into the kitchen with the whimpering boy. "She put a fucking curse on him before we got rid of her." He states and Steve sighs in annoyance.

"She's just a kid, I don't see why-" Clint settled him with a look.

"Get Xavier on the phone and tell him we need him to clear Tony's head." He says seriously. "I mean it." Clint growls leaving the room with Tony

*********************

Bucky waved as Bruce came bolting out of the doors and straight into his legs, a small grunt escaping him as Bruce held on tightly. "Hey Bruce what's going on?" He asks and notices some parent's making their way over. "....Oh god what happened." He mutters lifting the boy up, he immediately got a shoulder full of Bruce who let out a whimper.

"Hi, I'm Clair Johnson. Just wondering if we could talk to you about your son's attitude?" The women smiled at him sweetly and Bucky groaned internally, realising he was dealing with PTA moms.

"What's up?" He tried to sound casual but he could see Phil and Mack making their way over with frowns.

"He's not very social and seems very scared. Is he being cared for at home? Is his mother not ensuring he is socialised? Is he-" Bucky snaps his head to the woman in annoyance.

"First things first. He's cared for, he's just got social anxiety which makes it very very hard to talk to people." He settles them with a glare. "He does not have a mother, it's me and my husband raising him and don't you ever suggest that he doesn't get enough socialisation." He growls out defensively. Bruce lays a small hand on his cheek and smiles at him gently as Phil arrives.

"Ladies. I told you not to bother Mr. Barnes when he arrives." Phil says strictly and Clair scoffs a little.

"I'm sorry but he is clearly not being cared-" Phil raises his hand and hushes her.

"Bruce here is adopted from a home that did not put his best interests at heart. Mr. Barnes has had Bruce for a total of three months and decided it was time for him to go to school. The Ryn children are friends with him and have helped greatly with socialising so please if you could kindly leave the boy and father alone that'd be great." Phil watches the women stutter and splutter before the group moves off. Bucky sighed in relief and thanked the man. "No problem. Just a heads up Natasha's had a bad day but didn't want to go home so good luck with that." He pauses "Bruce was pretty good, he had two accidents today but made it to the toilet three times and he was really behaved" He smiles a little. "He stayed on green all day." He tells him and Bucky rubs Bruce's hair

"Good job Kiddo. We'll see you tomorrow Phil." He waves goodbye and leaves to grab Natasha.

********

Natasha walked over to Bucky and Bruce quietly, looking all out drained from the day. The man gave her a soft smile and opened the door for her, letting her climb in he looked over to Melinda and Lance. "How did she do?" He asks and Melinda sighs a bit.

"Everything got to her this morning, I didn't know she got sensory overloads like that." She states and Bucky winced a little.

"She used to get them bad in the red room but she usually covered it up. It's why she can leave anytime she wants because everything gets too much for her, I'll keep an eye on it. Thanks" He waves to them and gets in the car. He soon starts down the road to get them home. It had been a long day for them all.


	9. School reports are a terrfying thing.

It didn't take long or Xavier to show up at the cabin. He was alone and looked more than a little miffed at the idea that another strike was being put against his new student. He heaved a sigh as he rolled in and spotted the exhausted child in Clint's arms. He gave a second sigh as he also spotted the large bags under the boys eyes. "Clint." He greets with a smile, the man turns to him with a forced smile.

"Charles." He tilts his head. "No Wanda?" He asks, his tone slightly disappointed. Xavier sighs heavily.

"No. I do not believe she would help in this situation." He states calmly, holding his arm out for the boy. "I need to examine his brain" He says calmly, Clint reluctantly set Tony in the mans arms and Charles blinked at the influx of pain and sorrow that rammed deep into his mind. "....You poor man." He says sincerely and rubs a hand over the boys head. "Rest your eyes and I'll see what I can get out." He mutters, the boy almost immediately fell asleep. Charles looked to Clint as he pressed his finger to the boys forehead and pulled it back. An angry red and black mist released its self from the boys head. "This." He says calmly. "Was done in rage, she did this after the spell was cast." He states calmly and Clint stiffened.

"Of course she did" He growls out and Xavier sighs a little. 

"It should clear up a bit but be warned, he will still have some nightmares. He's suffered a long life." He states with a sigh.

"I'm sorry there wasn't much else I could do. But he'll sleep for the morning." He states handing the young Stark over to Clint. The man holds him close and smiles loosely at him.

"Thanks, how're you getting hom-" Xavier smiles a little and chuckles.

"I have my ways. Have fun." He nods his head a little and wheels out of the house.

*************

Tony woke up around noon to find that it was just him and Clint home at the moment. Clint was busily moving from room to room on a mission to clean everything, he didn't notice Tony staring at him silently from the crib or when the boy started to pull at the bars. He did notice when the boy gave a loud yell of annoyance. "Oh hey there baby boy." He grinned and walked over to Tony, his hands reaching down to lift him up.

"Clin', where ever'one?" Tony's voice asks, squirming in the hold of the older man. Clint smiled at him as he walked with him on his hip.

"Nat and Bruce are at school, Bucky's on a run and Steve's being a mother hen and shopping for dinner." He says calmly. "Figured you'd enjoy and Clint and me day" He smiled when the boy pouted. "I even got permission from Nat to pick her and Bruce up from school today."  He chuckles when the boy wiggles a little more. "....We go park?" Tony asks lightly.

"Bru an' 'Asha go before an' I didn' so we go withou' 'em?" He asks with large eyes, Clint smiles a little and kisses the boys head.

"Yeah, we can go park Tones." He mutters, spotting Bucky walking in hot and sweaty he chuckles. "I'm taking the little giggle machine out for a bit. I'll be on time for the other two, why don't you shower and prep your self for Steve's wrath." He teased and the man rolled his eyes.

"I'm too good looking for him to be mad at me." He states with a smirk, ruffling Tony's hair as he walks past him making the boy squeak and swat at his hands. "Careful little monster, I'm sure Clint's just waiting to spank that naughty little butt of yours." He jokes a little and smiles when the boy goes red face and splutters at him.

"Stop bullying him and shower, I like the smell of oak wood not dying grandmothers." Clint scoffs, setting Tony in the stroller. He squeaked when he felt Bucky's metal hand spank him hard. "OH shit ok!" He yelps backing away and protecting his butt from the man who just snorted at his reaction.

"Protect your butt Clint, me and Steve will be after it later. Permission from Fury and Clint to give you a very sound punishment." Clint gulped as he rushed the stroller out of the cabin.

*********

Clint stared at the back of the car, Natasha looked miserable and exhausted from a long day of school and Bruce just looked down right tired. Clint sighed heavily as he pulled up to the house and got the three children into the house, and then pulled out the three files. Allowing the children to run around he started reading it.

**Natasha Romanov -**

_Excels in multi language lessons, history, geography, Gym and English Lit. She struggles with reading in English and needs words translated to Russian for her to fully understand. Maths and Science work all though high for her age could also be improved._

_Her social skills are also in need of being worked on as well as she spends much of her time hiding away at the corner of the playground._

_For the week Natasha has managed to stay on Green through out the week, though she did spend one afternoon on Amber when she threatened to destroy another students soul and mind for calling her cute. This student was not apart of the R.E.G.R.E.S.S Class. He sighed as he then turned to Bruce's file._

**Bruce Banner -**

_Excels greatly in math and science. He does well in English but struggles with reading aloud. He does not do well in physical activity but does well in History and Myths._

_His social skills need to be worked on as he is incredibly shy, he seems to have only made friends with one child, Leo Fitz, but other than that he will not leave the class room to play. He has taken to reading inside instead of socialising._

_For the week Bruce has been on Green. He did spend two days on Amber as he became increasingly disruptive during attempts to get him to socialise._

Clint sighed loudly as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the two children who where quietly helping Tony build in the front room. _'Of course they'd struggle to socialise. They never had a chance to develop social skills'_ He pauses in his thoughts and heaves a second sigh. _'Bruce becoming disruptive because he didn't want to talk to people? Nat making threats? Maybe we should enter them both into play groups to help?'_ He groans in annoyance and bangs his head on the table with a groan. He feels two pairs of hands on his back and knows that it's Bucky and Steve as they both read the papers separately.

"Breath Barton." Bucky's voice mutters over his head. "We can deal with these problems together. Getting worked up over the bad never helps with the good." He says gently and Clint relaxed under the mans hold.

"I guess." He mutters and looks at the group. "I just hope that this'll get them to be more normal when they're back to....normal." He says with a groan. "I'm gonna head in for an early night. Watch him." He mutters and walks to his room in exhaustion. The evening was filled with small talk and quiet playing from the children.

Clint spent the evening trying to find a way to help the two eldest children.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now taking requests for this story for anyone who wants to see something happen that hasn't yet.

Clint looked at Steve like he grew two heads. The man was smiling at him like he'd done nothing wrong, really he hadn't but he'd just made the most terrifying suggestion he'd ever heard. "...You want to make a play date with Leo, Simmons and Jemma?" He says in shock. Steve nodded his head with a small smile playing on his lips. "And you want just me and you to run the whole thing whilst Bucky....Bucky goes on a mission?" He asks in surprise. Steve gives a sheepish smile.

"Kinda?" He says awkwardly, Clint takes a deep relaxing breath. And then whacks the soldier on the head with the stack of papers he was going over. "Hey that's not nice." He scolds Clint who glares at him.

"That's six to two Steve. We can't keep an eye on six children with just two of us. If we have to I want one of my husbands there as well." Clint demands and Steve snorts a bit. "Snort again and I'll tell Bucky your dumb plan" He threats and the other raises his hands in surrender.

"I'll give Phil a call. See what we can figure out, but it'll be good for them to have a play date." He says calmly, pausing. "Besides, it'll be at a play centre. What could go wrong?"

Clint gave him a look that read 'You innocent little shit you have no idea'

*************************

Steve really didn't have a clue how bad a play centre was, not until he got there and took one look at the sea of screaming children and bored looking parents. Steve was suddenly thankful he brought a book with him. Phil gave the man a sheepish smile as he carried Daisy towards the front desk to pay for his kids to go play and then Clint followed suit holding Tony. The two youngest where constantly sharing awkward unsure looks. "Let's go Steve." Clint calls, making the man awkwardly shuffle with the four younger kids by his sides. Leo and Jemma both looked around with a mix of fear and excitement, Natasha looked bored already and Bruce looked confused.

"What's that?" His tiny voice asked and Steve looked to where he was pointing. It was large mesh cage filled with spinning items, climbing platforms, slides and swinging ropes. 

"I think it's where you play?" He says cautiously, looking at the sign that said 3+. He smiles as he see's a light of excitement flash in the boys eyes, he lets out a squeak when Leo grabbed his arm and pulled him towards it.

"Come on!" He says excitedly. Steve chuckles, sitting down next to the other two adults. 

"Come back when we call" Phil says loudly causing the boys to nod as they enter the mesh area. Steve snorts a little at the excitement on their faces and glances at the two girls who have stuck close to the adults with uncertainty, with a glance around he spots the 5+ area that was a bigger version than the one the boys had run off to except it had more things to play with. Steve decides to take lead.

"If you two don't get into that play area by the count of three I'm gonna chase you in." He whispers to them and watches the challenging look in Natasha's eyes, it vanishes almost instantly when Steve smirks. "one." He says and almost laughs at the speed the two take off into the play area. He hadn't even gotten to two by the time they'd gotten to the top of it and where both glaring down at him.

"Ohh daddy Steve has upset the munchkins" Clint murmurs, grunting when he felt Tony wiggling in his grasp to see the 'science area' in the back of the room. He points excitedly at it and Clint sighs. "Come on Phil, Steve's got the older ones. Lets go be educational with the babies" He heard complaints from the two in his arms as he walked with Phil and the kids to look at the area that had Tony so excited. Steve stayed and watched the four others from his spot.

************

Bruce and Leo hid in the back of the mesh cage and looked around in excitement and wonder of what to do first. Leo pointed at the climbing platforms in excitement whilst Bruce was busily trying to figure out the fastest way to get on the slides without pushing past the other kids. "We climb for a bit an' the line'll get shorter." Leo reasoned. "Kids get bored easily so we just play until they get bored." He shrugs and Bruce nods in understanding.

"Ok..yeah...Lets climb" Bruce agreed. The two boys started to climb together up the platforms, avoiding the other kids who thought it was hilarious to just roll down them instead of climbing down. Leo gave a small grunt at the effort he had to put in to get up the final platform and helped pull Bruce up. They both looked around from the top of the cage and spotted Steve reading a book quietly.

"So what's with Tony and Steve?" Leo asks suddenly making Bruce jump a bit, Leo was staring at him intently and Bruce squirmed. "I heard Phil and Nick talking about how scared he was of Steve and Bucky but he keeps giving Steve longing looks so like....is it something bad or?" Bruce shook his head a bit and looked around, they where alone up here so he whispered.

"Steve and Bucky had a fight with Tony when he was big. Tony almost died so he's a bit scared of them....I think his baby brain wants to be with Steve because his dad used to talk about him all the time but his big brain is telling him to hide from Steve." He mutters and Leo blinks.

"Well shit" He says in shock. "Didn't expect that" He mutters and stands. "Come on, the slides empty." He drags the boy towards the platforms again to climb down and Bruce followed.

**************

Natasha and Jemma stayed at the top of the platform, both of them had a wicked look in their eyes as they glanced at the other children climbing up. "It's at a 50 degree angle to allow people to climb it but a small nudge and they'll go tumbling down." Jemma mutters, Natasha grins wickedly and stands up.

"I'll be back in a sec." She says running off and down the platform, taking a few kids with her at the speed she went. Jemma watched silently as she made her way into the ball pit and started collecting the balls in her shirt. "Smart girl." Jemma mumbles as Natasha expertly climbs up again. "Projectiles?" She asks with a grin and Natasha nods. The two girls grinned as they started to pelt any child who's head so much as popped up from the platforms.

*****************

Tony and Daisy had finished with the science area and where sat with Steve, Phil and Clint as the adults chatted. They where both watching in joined amusement as they watched Jemma and Natasha throw balls at the other kids. Glad the adults hadn't noticed. A sudden loud cry made both of them look over along with the adults to see Leo and Bruce running over. They had large welts on their heads and attached them selves to Clint with a sniffle. "Hey you two what happened?" Clint asks bending down to the kids. Leo pointed to the 5+ area and Clint glanced up. He groaned at the sight. "Phil. We have some naughty girls to deal with." He says calmly.

It was safe to say they were told off from the play centre about rough play and that the girls had some very sore butts at the end of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the request for StuckyFan. I hope you enjoy it

Bucky paced the room back and forth bouncing an irratable Tony in his arms, over the last 3 weeks of getting the other two to school Bucky and Steve had been improving their relationship with Tony to the point he no longer panicked at their presence. If anything the kid usually latched onto them more now then he did Clint. The problem is that now the kid wouldn't stop crying and it was because he had wanted to go back to the tower so he could get into his lab and fix everything - His words not Bucky's - And after being told no the poor boy hadn't stopped screaming his lungs out. "Tony. Come on this is ridicoulus." Bucky mutters, the boy just wouldn't calm down and Bucky was reaching his limit.

"LAB!" He all but shouts at Bucky, his tiny arms hitting his chest and making Bucky wince. The man frowned at him and set him down in the baby bouncer, the boy let out an un-godly scream as he was strapped in and Bucky winced.

" _ **Anthony Stark**_!" Bucky says sternly, crouching down in front of the screaming boy. Said boy went silent at the at the tone of Buck's voice and his full name. He looked at Bucky with large tear filled eyes that Bucky immediately recognised as his 'puppy dog eyes'. Bucky keeps his gaze stern and stares right back at him. "Knock off the crocodile tears Tony. They aren't getting you what you want. We don't hit people in this _family_ nor do we scream and shout for it when told no." He tells him sternly. The boy gives an angry little kick of his legs and Bucky frowns a bit more. "Until you learn not to misbehave you can sit in that bouncer and think about what you did." He comments, standing from his position he makes his way to the kitchen. A glance at the boy showed him the tears had dried up but the screaming was going to start again. "Scream all you want. It's not getting you out of your punishment." He states, leaving the room. Seconds later he hears the screams and sighs to him self. Sending a quick text to Clint and Steve to ignore Tony when they come back from the school drop off. That boy needed to learn his lesson.

////////////

Tony couldn't believe Bucky had just done that. He'd just lectured Tony and put him in Time out. Tony felt his chest heave as he let out another bout of screams, trying to get out of the bouncer in vain. His mind kept bouncing back to the word Bucky had used ' _Family_ '. He'd called them a family and Tony didn't know how to feel about it. 

On one hand the idea of having a family that cared about him made his heart ache with longing. But on the other....He was an adult. Even if he acted like a baby sometimes.

He didn't know what to feel so he put his mixed bag of emotions into each shriek, sob and scream he let out until he finally stopped, exhaustion hitting him hard. He just wanted to fix this mess so everyone was happy. But he didn't know now. They where happy now, even if they were stuck as children for the time being, would it be so bad? Staying like this? He didn't know what to think any more and he felt his tears falling onto his hands. He just wanted to be held now and apologise.

***************

Bucky waited five minutes after the boy finished screaming before he stood to go talk to him, his heart stopped at the sight of the sobbing boy in the bouncer and he sighed a little. "Tony?" He asks gently, getting the boy to look at him as he crouched down. "Are you going to use your big boy words?" He asks, his knee's ached from the position and his heart felt heavy as the boy sniffed and he rubbed his eyes. "What do you have to say?" He coaxed a little. 

"'m sorry." Tony sobs out, his little arms reaching out for a hug. Bucky immediately lifted the boy into his arms and held him close. "'M sorry. 'M sorry. Jus' wan' help buh you's right. 'm too small righ' now." Tony admits and Bucky's heart shatters as he places a kiss on Tony's head as the boy keeps talking. "Jus' wan' help 'cause I _useless_." Tony sniffles out and Bucky holds him closer.

"Oh god scrap. You're not useless you're anything but useless, but you're right that you're too small right now to be in a lab actively working on things." He pauses. "I'm glad you're sorry though." He says gently. "I don't like having to punish you, I hate it. But you have to understand things like hitting people and screaming isn't an ok way to communicate. Do you understand?" He asks, Tony gave a hesitant nod. A small sniffle escaping his noise once more. "Can I get a kiss on the cheek?" He asks. Watching the boy flush he amends. "It really hurt my feelings and I think a kiss from you will make me feel better." He says wryly, the boy blushed a bit more before giving a sloppy kiss and a small yawn to boot. "I see someone's sleepy. Come on, lets get you down for a nap." Bucky gave his own yawn and smiled as the boy giggled. "I'll take one with you, I'm sleepy too." He says with a chuckle, taking the boy to his room. Tony gave the cutest yawn Bucky had ever seen and rubs his eyes with his fist as the man lays on his back in the middle of the bed with Tony on his chest. The boy gave a second yawn as Bucky's flesh hand combed through Tony's hair lightly. "Night Tony." He murmurs as the boys eyes close shut. His heart stops as he hears Tony mumble lightly before passing out.

"Nigh' dada" Bucky stiffened but didn't stop petting. His heart beating a mile a minute as a giant dopey grin spread across his face, his own eyes closing and falling into a deep sleep. He was going to hold this over Steve's head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and late but I was busy today sorry guys!!

Steve wondered around the cabin, collecting clothes from the floor. Bruce and Natasha were apparently the worse for leaving their clothes every where and anywhere if it meant not cleaning up after them selves. Steve really had to talk to them about that. "Stteeeeviiieeeeee" Bucky's voice called out as he wondered after the man. The brunet had been a complete mess of smiles and goo since the other night which he happily informed Steve that Tony had called him 'Dada' which ok it was cute but Steve was totally not jealous of the fact Tony still wouldn't say his name without hesitation. Plus is was one time! ... He was not jealous.

"What is it Bucky?" He asks as he picks up Natasha's school vest with a chuckle at the chocolate stains. Bucky leans himself onto the over male with a smile.

"So Clint's moving back with Fury and Phil because their all gooey and shit so I require attention." Bucky says with the most stoic face he can make before a wide grin spread across his face.

"So what I'm saying is, get your big round bubble butt in the bedroom so I can be less bored." Steve snorted and rolled his eyes, throwing a pair of Bruce's socks at him. "Ah no the smell!"

"The kids are in the house you horn dog." Steve scolds with a chuckle. Bucky smirks at him evilly.

"But they're all watchin' tv. Me and you are free for another 45 minutes so get movin'!" Bucky starts pushing against the brick wall he calls his husband who just stares at him with a chuckle.

"Well what if I wanted to take you...." He suddenly slides his hands under Bucky's rump and lifts him into his arms, pinning him to the wall. "Right here. In this hallway?" He purrs. Bucky gives a soft little moan and nuzzles his head into the mans chest, a needing whine escaping his throat.

"Stevie..." He mumbles, Steve smirks feeling his partners need. 

"hmm" He hums gently into the other's throat, driving Bucky crazy.

"Groooosssss" Bruce's small voice made the men separate immediately "That's sooo groosss" He repeats and Steve sighs in frustration whilst Bucky turns to Bruce with a knowing look.

"Uh-Huh. I've seen you do worse when you where big so suck it up tot" He comments, grinning as the boy went a brilliant ruby red and ran off. "Now. Where.Were.We?" He purrs jumping on his husband again.

*********************

It was currently getting close to bedtime for the young children and Steve had gone back to cleaning after his small 'break' and was too busy to notice the growing storm outside through out the day until a loud crash echoed through out the cabin. Two small screams make him bounce into action and run into the front room, only to find Bruce and Tony clinging tightly to each other and sobbing. The adult in the room tries to figure out what caused it until a second crash echo's making both boys cry harder. Steve blinked in realisation. "Bruce, Tony it's ok. Come here" He gets on his knees and both of the boys bolt into him, latching on and refusing to let go. Bruce sniffled a little as Steve carried both the boys to his and Bucky's room, spotting the other adult on the bed doing his best to calm Natasha.

"You too?" Bucky mutters, Steve nodded setting his two boys on the bed. Steve sighs a bit.

"Can you watch them? I'll go grab the pj's and stuff if you get them calmed enough" Steve says gently, Bucky nodded opening his arm for the other two who nuzzle deeply into his chest with sniffles of their own. Bucky's heart broke as Steve left to grab everyone's clothes and left him alone with the sobbing children. Bucky glances at their crying faces and thinks fast.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Steve thought it'd be a great idea to try on a nurse outfit?" He asks, grabbing all of the children's attention. He grinned down at them and started re-telling the tale to the children along with 'the time Steve got trapped in an elevator' and 'the time he was introduced to the internet.' The kids loved the stories and by the time Steve returned they where all pretty exhausted. 

"All right all right. Lets get them dressed and asleep." Steve says with an eyeroll. Bucky snorts getting the boys ready whilst Steve deals with Natasha.

"Tired" Tony mumbles nuzzling deeply into Bucky's side as the group laid on the bed. Bucky chuckles a little and runs a hand through the boys hair. Steve snorts a bit and pulls out a book.

"We're gonna read for a bit ok?" He whispers, the children nod as Steve starts to read them all to sleep.

The thunder storm continued all night but the children slept fine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teething Tony was a request!

Tony was in pain. It was clear he was in pain but nothing either of the men did seemed to help, they couldn't figure out what was causing this much pain in such a short amount of time. His cheeks where red, his face flushed, he was biting things. They just didn't know what was causing their little boy so much- "He's teething." Bruce's voice cut through both mens thoughts and made them stare at him. Bruce flushed darkly. "He's got teething rash on his cheeks, he's biting anything solid and he's in constant pain if he's not biting something. He's teething." He states simply, Bucky sighed in relief and slouched on the sofa.

"Oh thank god I thought he was ill." He mutters whilst Steve brings the older boy into his lap and cuddles him, Bucky snorts and takes Tony from the floor to check his mouth.

"Ohhh look at that Steve. A tooth right there" He says with a grin looking to Steve who leans over and smiles. Tony squirms in annoyance and tries to get away from the two doting men with an annoyed growl. "Ok tiger calm down. We're just looking." Steve mumbles, letting Bruce go so he could play with Natasha. Steve stretches a bit and smiles.

"Good thing we got those teething rings huh?" He says to Bucky as he leaves to fetch them out of the boxes.

"They need freezing!" Bucky calls and Steve groans from the room. "Just pop some whisky on your finger and slide it around. It helps." He informs with a chuckle. The afternoon was spent trying to calm down a sniffling, teething baby whilst the older two were busy doing homework.

***************************

Steve and Bucky sat staring at the three men in front of them. They'd just got the news, there was no cure. Tony, Bruce, Natasha and everyone else effected would have to grow up again. It was something that both men where prepared for if it went this way but it terrified them to no end. Steve sighed heavily as he rubbed his head in frustration, a glance at Fury told him he was also struggling with this situation. "We can't keep them in Montana. It's better to move them to New york." He states simply and Phil looked a little torn.

"We get that but we can't just enter them into a normal school-" Bucky scoffs.

"We don't. We home school them. I'm sure Tony would be willing to let you guys move in with the three munchkins." He states with a shrug. "I mean none of the kids enjoy the school anyways - no offence to you guys - it's just they don't enjoy the structure. They're all used to being able to learn in there own ways." Bucky states simply. Steve nods in understanding.

"Tony learns by doing the thing he's learning with visual aids on stand bye. Bruce enjoys reading and having things explained but he can't sit still if he finds the subject boring and Natasha? She can't focus with so many people in the room. I'm sure Fitz and Simmons are the same and Daisy is probably as bad as Tony when it comes to staying still." Steve says calmly, Nick groans a bit.

"Fine...We'll...We'll consider it, but they'll need a floor for school and a area to play. You're going to have to make a press announcement about Bruce and Tony so good luck with that and you'll have to legally adopt them all." Nick informs, Steve scoffs a little.

"We've already planned a press conference for this kind of thing to happen, the paper's have already been signed we just have to send them off and the tower is happily waiting for us. I'm sure Wanda's floor can be gutted and re-built to look more like a school floor and maybe a playroom floor if needs be." He states simply, Bucky snorts a bit.

"Stevie's a salty bitch." He mutters and ducks as Steve aims a pile of papers at his head. Phil sighs deciding that two hours of business talk was enough for him.

"So what's this I hear about Tony going through teething?" He asks with glistening eyes. "And Bruce almost fully potty trained?" He asks with a grin. Steve's face went from cocky to proud in 0.5 seconds and he grinned.

"Tony just got his first tooth, cut it this morning whilst chewing on this duck toy of his and Bruce oh Bruce. He's made it 3 whole days without an accident. Natasha's doing amazing in her dance classes by the way, they think she's better then some of the student's who've been there for years." He states with a grin. Bucky snorts a bit and winks at Nick.

"If you haven't guessed he's a proud daddy" He teases and Steve goes red when the other men laugh, Bucky grinned suddenly. "Speaking of titles. Tony called me Dada the other day. He keeps insulting Cap but Bruce has been slipping up and almost calling him daddy." He teases a bit, Steve rolls his eyes and Nick smiles.

"The kids are calling his Daddy and Da. They're really bonded with us, Daisy still hasn't grown a tooth yet but she's close to it, I can feel it." He grins proudly. The afternoon dissolved into proud parent chatter about their children whilst the children all played.

They'd tell them tomorrow about what the plan was.

**************

Whilst the adults talked about stupid adult stuff the kids started playing hide and seek, Bruce and Leo where seekers and the rest where hiders. Tony and Daisy had extra time to hide because they where 'so small' but that gave them both the idea to hide together. Bruce and Leo covered their eyes and started counting loudly.

"One!" Bruce says loudly.

"Two!" Leo follows soon after.

"Three!" Bruce shouts louder. The two continue like this until they get to ten and bolt in opposite ways. Bruce immediately found Jemma who sat behind the curtains, Leo found Natasha who had taken to hiding in the toy chest though he admitted it was an accident as he wanted to find his teddy to help him. The last two left to be found where Tony and Daisy.

"Daisy!" Leo called loudly, looking under every table in the house, Bruce looking under chairs and behind curtains. Natasha and Daisy started helping but when none of them could find them they started getting worried.

"Tony! Daisy! You win come out!" Natasha calls, running around looking for them. The place stayed quiet and they all got nervous. Natasha sighs and leads them into the kitchen where the adults all sat. "Bucky, we can't find Tony an' Daisy" She whines pulling on the mans leg. The adults all glanced at each other, each holding identical smirks as Bucky lifted her up.  

"Oh no, what ever will we do with out the two diaper clad babies" Clint said in mock horror, wincing a little as he spoke. Bruce noticed and Jemma grins giggling as she notices what was going on.

"You know where they are!" They say together accusingly, Steve snorts and sighs.

"The games over so you gotta tell us where they are!" Jemma says matter of factly, Steve rolls his eyes and moves his chair back. Laying on his lap, belly down, was Tony who was trying to reach over and grab at Bucky's pant leg with a cheeky smile. Clint moved back to reveal a sleeping Daisy in his lap.

"I think they win and that it might be nap time." Nick says with a chuckle, Tony whines trying to get off of Steve's lap at that and the adults chuckle whilst Natasha wiggles down from Bucky's hold. "Why don't you older kids go watch some TV whilst we settle them yeah?" He asks, the kids nodded and left whilst the adults settled the two youngest.

It was oddly domestic and something none of the adults thought they'd have a chance at.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DECIDED THIS NEEDED ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS DON'T BULLY. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE A FEW DAYS TO WRITE!!

Bucky and Steve awkwardly fidgeted as they looked at the three children on the sofa, the original plan to tell them about the adoption and lack of reversal was meant to be done a few days ago but they kept putting it off but now here they where getting ready to tell them the news. "So we have some things to discuss." Bucky starts awkwardly, looking to Steve who sighs.

"Three days ago when Fury and Phil visited we where informed that what has happened is permanent." Steve says cautiously, all three kids looked up at them with fear and relief in their eyes. Steve supposed it was relief at finally having an answer.

"S...So what'll happen now?" Natasha asks. "You gonna send us away?" She mumbles and both men felt their hearts break for a beat. 

"No. God no." Bucky moved over and lifted her into a hug. "We...We want to adopt you guys fully. We've got everything planned out but we want you to....to agree before we do anything" Bucky mentions, smiling a little as he feels Natasha cling to him a bit.

"Mean it?" Bruce's voice asks, Steve nods a little.

"Yeah of course." Steve pauses glancing at Tony. The baby didn't look too happy as he sat on the sofa. "Tony?" He asks gently and the boy looks away.

"I..." Tony squirms on the spot and both men share knowing looks.

"You two, why don't you go grab some cookies for us to munch on and then we'll talk some more ok?" Bucky says, letting Natasha down both of the older two run off. "Can you talk to us? What's the matter big guy?" Bucky says lifting the boy onto his hip with a smile, Tony wiggled on is hip with a dark blush.

".....The public....an'....an' I gota grow up 'gain." He mumbles burying his head into Bucky's side. Steve winces a little and gently runs a hand over the boys back whilst Bucky bounces him a little.

"We'll talk about the public later but at least with you growing up again you'll get to do things you didn't when you where little. Like..." Steve pauses and Bucky grins a bit.

"Like going to the zoo. Having a birthday party that is solely about you and not something your dad did." Bucky murmurs.

"We promise you that we'll look after you. You'll even have siblings this time." Steve says with a chuckle, he catches the small smile on the boys face. "You'll be Tony Stark Barnes-Rogers. You'll be keeping your PHD's from before so don't worry about that." He says gently and runs a hand through his hair, Bucky snorts a little as he see's them walk in.

"Hey guys, come on. Let's finish this talk." He says patting the sofa as the two older children walked in. Natasha had a plate of chocolate chip cookies and Bruce was holding a basket of blueberry muffins. Bucky grinned as he handed Tony to Steve and helped them onto the sofa. "So first things first. The public are obviously very curious about what's going on with you all so we'll be giving a small statement later about what's going on ok?" Bucky says with a stretch and popped a cookie in his mouth. Natasha squirmed a little.

"But the 'venger's?" She mumbles and Steve smiles a bit knowing this'll cause arguments.

"So you'll understand that for now you aren't apart of the Avenger's." He felt Tony snap his head up at him as the other two whine loudly in protest. Steve hushes them and smiles a bit. "That's enough, just understand that until you're older you can't fight with us." He see's them all looking upset.

"Hold old's older?" Bruce asks and Steve and Bucky share a look.

"We'll start training at sixteen but you won't fight with us until you're at least nineteen. This is just to make sure none of you are unprepared for what's to come. If you decide being an Avenger isn't something you want to do then we at least want you to be able to protect your selves." The three children all gain large pouts on their faces as they where given this information. "I know you don't like the sound of it but we aren't sending children out onto a battle field." He states calmly, Tony grumbles a little and huffs, the conversation continued like this for a while. Talking about things that are going to happen and what need to happen.

***********************

The statement was starting in five minutes and Tony was currently perched on Bucky's hip whilst Bruce clung tightly to Steve's neck as the other man carried him, Natasha had a hand clenched in Bucky's as Pepper made an opening statement.

"Thank you for coming today. We are here today to address the disappearance of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanov. As of four months ago the three of them went on a mission together with three others. The ambush had led to serious and irreversible circumstances that have led to the temporary removal of Iron-man, the Hulk and Black Widow." The crowd gasps and start talking among each other. "Quiet." She says. "When the group comes onto the stage please be respectful and allow the Barnes-Rogers couple to answer the questions." She states, the room goes quiet. "Steve, Bucky. Come on in." She calls through the mic. Tony stiffened a little and clung to Bucky a bit more as they entered the room. A few gasps echoed through the room.

"Morning everyone." Steve says with a small wave. "We're here today to talk about the future. The future for the Avengers, For me and Bucky and finally the future for Tony, Bruce and Natasha. Today we hope to settle the rumours." He glances at Bucky who moves forward.

"As you can see Tony, Natasha and Bruce have regressed in age. We have spent the last four months attempting to fix this and revert them back to their normal ages, unfortunately that has lead us to understand that it impossible. Each one of them will have to grow back up again." He states, moving Tony a bit as some of the camera's made him shut his eyes tight. "This means that from this point on they are no longer Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanov. They've been adopted by me and Steve so they are now Tony Stark Barnes-Rogers. Bruce Banner Barnes-Rogers and Natasha Romanov Barnes-Rogers." The press start talking again.

"This means that as of now they're our children. That means we will protect them at all costs." Steve adds, a glare settled on the crowd. He points to one reporter. "Ask your question. Each of you get one so choose wisely." He states. The chosen reporter fidgets for a moment before finally speaking.

"W...What do you plan to do about school?" She asks, Steve smiles a bit.

"We're home schooling them for a while unless they want to go to actual school." He states, Bucky points to the next one.

"Urm-I-Urm- How old are they?" He stutters out and Bucky smiles a bit.

"Tony's just reached the twenty two month mark, Natasha's five and Bruce is three." He states happily, the questions go on like that for a while. Answering simple things hear and there until the end. Tony was getting cranky and Bruce restless. "I thank that's enough questions for now. Thanks for letting us talk." Steve says carrying Bruce off stage and the others following suit.

************************

Steve bounced Tony on his hip as he attempted to get the little boy to sleep, they'd just got the other two to bed on their floor back in the tower and it was becoming a fight of will to get Tony down. "I promise you everything's fine Tony. I mean it." He whispers in his ear. He hated the news right now, they where blowing the story out of the water and claiming that 'Tony Stark was done with' and that this time around Tony wouldn't be as great as he was before. One news station even joked saying that maybe he'd turn out right this time. Steve felt Tony shake and sob into him as he refused to sleep.

"Is he still up?" Bucky's tired voice asks as he walks in, a hand running through his shoulder length hair. Steve nodded with a grumble.

"He saw the news." Is all he says and Bucky winces and walks over and kisses the boys head.

"Do you wanna stay with me and Stevie tonight?" He asks gently. Tony turned two tear filled brown eyes on the man and sniffled.

"Yeh. Sta' wit' daddee an' Bubby" He mumbles tiredly, both men decide to ignore the names for now though a swell of love bubbled in their chest they knew it was because he was too tired to notice.

"Yeah stay with us tonight." He says gently as Steve walks to their room, both shared a loving look as the moment Tony was laid down he was out like a light. "...I'm gonna kill them all." Bucky whispers and Steve snorts. 

"Don't kill just horribly maim" He chuckles and Bucky smirks a bit.

"'Raise him right' my ass. They didn't know the real Tony and they sure as hell can shove it up their ass if they think they did." He growls out. Steve nods running his hand through Bucky's hair with a smile.

"Get some sleep Barnes." He mumbles and Bucky scoffs.

"That's Barnes Rogers to you, you shit." He grins. The two fall asleep soon after.

*********************

Bucky and Steve felt anger swell in their chest as they walked down the street, Tony in Bucky's arms, Natasha holding on Steve's hand and Bruce on Steve's hip. They where making a b-line for home after taking the kids to the park as the kids had been so good all week only for reporters to jump them and shout questions at them and the kids. One even pulling Tony away from Steve and Bucky and demanding questions for the small boy. Tony had ended up in tears, Natasha had a panic attack and Bruce was close to hulking out. Right now they where moving as fast as possible as reporters followed them down the street. "Bucky call happy my hands are full." Steve asks in annoyance, Bucky grunts and does as asked as they move. Tony spots him before anyone else and lets out a soft noise as his hands stretch out.

"Peter!" He gasps as said teenager waves a hand from Happy's car. The group dive in and Happy drives as fast as possible away from the reporters.

"What happened?" Happy grunts out and Steve fumes as Bucky rants.

"Can't let the kids have a normal fuckin' day at the park! Show's up and harasses the poor guys and then makes Tony cry and scares Natasha shitless! The fuck kinda business is it that allows them to-" Tony's tiny hand reaches up and covers Bucky's mouth with a snort.

"Shh. Swearin' in fron'a Peter is a nono." Tony scolds. The car goes silent for a few breaths before Peter laughs.

"It's fine, I've heard Tony swear in the work shop enough times." He promises. Then glances at them all. "I mean...this is something you might have to get used to, or at least ask them to hold back. Or you could always move to the compound for a bit?" He suggests and the group stare at him.

"Ok, hold on. How did a teenager just fix like five of our problems in two seconds flat?" Bucky asks in annoyance. Peter shrugged with a grin.

"Dunno." He states. The ride back was silent as the group decided what to do with the paparazzi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and sweet. Accept it.

It's been a few weeks since the whole press fiasco went off. Tony was a little ball of tears constantly until they where lead to making another statement, for this one the kids stayed with Sam and Scott. Steve and Bucky shifted awkwardly as they moved towards the stage, attempting to quell their anger as they approached the podium, Steve spoke first. "Well I'd say I'm shocked at the behaviour of the press but honestly after the week we've had I'm not even fazed anymore" He starts giving them his best _'you've-disappointed-captain-America_ ' look that chills people to the bone. "I can't honestly fathom how people thought it was acceptable to claim things like Tony being a better person than what he was. Tony Stark stayed up night after night after night to ensure the teams safety, he'd spend days in his lab working on upgrades and prototypes for his company so you would have better technology. And how do you repay him when he along with others are struggling to cope with their new lives?" He growls out and scolds, the reporters all looked ashamed at just the phrasing, Bucky moves forward.

"What else is deplorable is the fact that a group of reporters physically removed Tony from our hold whilst trying to interview us. Is this what it comes to? Removing a child from their parents because you're not getting all the answers? Tony was petrified and didn't want to leave the tower after that. Do you have any idea how heart breaking it is to have a 22 month old child in tears at the idea of leaving his home? I don't think so. From this point on if any of you so much as step within three feet of our children with the intent of snapping photo's without permission then you best run" He threats. The room was ice cold as the reporters nod along. "That's the statement. No one comes near us without permission, photo's that are taken will be from a distance and they better not be ones that are inappropriate." He hisses, storming off the stage. Steve's quick to follow

*********************

After that day no one messed with the small family, sure pictures popped up here and there but they where far away enough that Steve and Bucky weren't too worried. What did have us worried was the fact that it seemed all three of the kids seemed to be planning  something and we didn't know what it was. "Dadddddddyyy! Pops!" Steve turned at Bruce's call and smiled at the sight of the youngest boy, a smile on his own face. The kids had started calling them Daddy and pop's (Tony called Bucky Bubby) and the day it started Steve isn't too ashamed to say he cried afterwards.

"What is it Green bean?" He asks bending down to scoop the boy up, Bruce shook his head seriously and held a small frown as he took Steve's hand. "Oh? We're moving are we? Come on Bucky!" He asks sarcastically as Bruce drags him to the playroom on their floor, Bucky follows close behind with his own smirk on his face, both unsure of what was going on. Steve paused at the sight of the room.

A large banner covered in glitter hung from the ceiling, the words 'Thank you' written on it, balloons covered the ceiling and floor, two tables in the corner where covered in food and a third was covered in presents. Bean bags where in a massive circle surrounding two chairs. Sam, Scott, Tony and Natasha stood in the middle of the room. Bruce ran over and joined them and all three kids gave very loud 'Thank you's' as Bucky and Steve stared in silence.

"Oh my god." Steve starts. "Oh my god!" He looks to Bucky who's snickering at his reaction and going over to the kids, he lifts Natasha up first and gives her a hug. Steve follows suite and lifts Bruce and Tony up. "Oh.My.God" He repeats, Scott and Sam are laughing a little at their reactions. "What is this?" He asks in shock. 

"The kids wanted to say thank you for all the help and taking them in as theirs and we wanted to say thank you for the help you did because of a certain....scarlet Witch." Sam states and Bucky smirks a little.

"Aww you love us" Bucky teases the two adults who snort a little, Scott points to Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"Say no to his doe eyes and tell me when you can say no to him." He states in annoyance, Steve snorts a little and nods.

"Oh don't we know it. The other day Tony got Bucky to agree to a hair cut. A hair cut Sam!" He says in mock shock and the other man laughs a little.

"Presen'!" Tony points to the presents table and the two men glance over to it. 

"You got us gifts?" Bucky asks, eyes already sparkling with excitement. Natasha snorts a little.

"No, they're for us because we put up with you two." She snarks and Bucky grunts a little.

"That's mean. Steve why's she so mean? I blame Clint." Bucky decides, Steve snorts a little and sets the boys down.

"Why don't you three go put the gifts in the middle of the bean bag circle?" He asks, the boys nod excitedly and run to the table, Natasha not far behind once Bucky sets her down. The evening continues on like that. Bucky and Steve open quiet a few presents, Natasha helps the adults bring out a cake and all chat away, the two adults looked around the room, pride swelling in their hearts.

This was their family and they damn well knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next series will be called 'Growing up Barnes-Rogers style.' Be prepared.


End file.
